El secreto de Hermione y Harry
by jhh
Summary: Harry y Hermione se separan,sin decir a nadie que han tenido dos hijas juntos. Cada uno se hace cargo de educar a una de ellas.¿Que pasaria si 11 años despues, Harry y Hermione se volvieran a encontrar?
1. Chapter 1

**EL SECRETO DE HERMIONE Y HARRY**

**Nota: Para los que hayan leído el primer capitulo de la historia "el secreto de Harry y Hermione", es la misma historia, pero que**

**Por problemas de acceso he tenido que borrarla y crear una nueva con el nombre cambiado.**

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

Harry y Hermione se casan, apenas unos meses tras graduarse en Hogwarts.

Dos semanas después de la boda Hermione descubre que esta embarazada.

Todo para ir sobre ruedas, pero cuando Hermione lleva 5 meses de embarazo, ella y Harry tienen una gran pelea y se separan.

Meses después cuando Harry va al hospital, tras conocer que Hermione a dado a luz, descubre que se ha convertido en el padre de dos hermosas niñas. Sin embargo, ambos siguen enfadados con el otro, así que deciden separarlas, de forma que Harry se quedo con una de ellas y la llamo Sara Potter y Hermione se quedo con su otra hija y la llamo Lily Granger.

Esta historia comienza, el verano anterior al primer año de Sara Potter y Lily Granger en Hogwarts.

**Capitulo 1**

Harry Potter y su hija Sara estaban en el sofá viendo un programa de televisión, cuando una lechuza entro en la casa y se posó en la mesa que estaba cerca del sofá.

Cuando Harry vio que ambas cartas venían de Hogwarts, miró a su hija y dijo:

-Sara, ¿sabes que es esto?- dijo Harry enseñándole una de las cartas.

Cuando su hija vio la palabra Hogwarts, ella sonrió.

Su padre le había contado todo lo que sabia sobre Hogwarts, su historia, la experiencia de Harry estando allí y como se entero de que iba a ir alli el verano que cumplía los once años.

- ¿ Significa eso que voy a ir a Hogwarts este año, papi?- dijo Sara, muy sorprendida e ilusionada

- Bueno, abre la carta y lo veremos-dijo Harry, sin sorprenderse de que su hija lo hubiese descubierto tan rápido

Sara abrió la carta y la leyó en voz alta:

_Estimada Señorita Potter:_

_Me complace anunciarle que usted ha sido admitida el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. En la página siguiente, se le detallaran la lista de libros e uniforme necesario. _

_Las clases comenzaran el primer día de Septiembre._

_Muy cordialmente_

_Minerva McGonagal_

_Subdirectora de Hogwarts_

Sara no se acababa de creer que este año iba a estudiar en Hogwarts.

Estaba tan contenta que tan pronto como termino de leer, abrazo a su padre con tanta fuerza que Harry casi se cae hacia atrás. Harry le devolvió el abrazo y le dijo:

- No sabía que te hiciera tanta ilusión ir a Hogwarts-

- No tienes ni idea- dijo Sara- el único problema es que no voy a poder verte en todo el año, salvo en vacaciones-

- Papi, ¿ Y la segunda carta?-dijo Sara, de repente, señalando la otra carta-

- Voy a abrirla, porque es para mi- dijo Harry- Oh, es de Dumbeldore- dijo Harry al abrir la carta

- Papa, ¿te refieres a Albus Dumbeldore, el director de Hogwarts? – preguntó Sara, desconcertada

- Si, cariño, somos muy buenos amigos y el me ayudo mucho mientras yo estaba en Hogwarts- dijo Harry, mientras leía la carta

_Querido Harry:_

_Antes de nada, felicidades por la entrada de tus dos hijas en Hogwarts este año. Sí, conozco toda la historia porque Hermione me lo contó. No te preocupes, vuestro secreto esta a salvo conmigo. Pero, ahora que Sara y Lily van a estudiar juntas en Hogwarts, deberíais contarles la verdad,¿no?_

_Bueno, a lo que iba, te escribo principalmente porque al final de año pasado, el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras me dijo que se retiraba, y me preguntaba si querrías ocupar su lugar como profesor._

_Contéstame, lo antes que puedas._

_Un abrazo _

_Albus Dumbeldore_

Harry no podía creerse lo que acababa de leer, él siempre había querido enseñar en Hogwarts, y lo habría hecho si hubiese tenído que cuidar a su hija, pero como ahora ella iba a ir a Hogwarts...

-Papi, ¿qué dice la carta?-dijo Sara, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Harry

- Dumbeldore me acaba de ofrecer enseñar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, ¿ que opinas?- dijo Harry

- ¡ Papi, eso es genial!- dijo Sara, aun mas contenta

- En serio, ¿quieres que se tu profesor en Hogwarts?-dijo Harry

- Claro, papá- dijo Sara- porque si tu fueses profesor en Hogwarts, estaría contigo todo el año, ¡es perfecto!- dijo Sara, abrazando a su padre

- Papi- dijo Sara-¿Cómo es mamá? Quiero decir, ¿Es muggle o es una bruja también?-

Harry no se esperaba esa pregunta, y al instante el vio una imagen de Hermione en su mente, y se preguntaba como podría hablarle sobre ella.

- Sus padres eran muggles, pero ella es una bruja, de hecho, nos conocimos en Hogwarts-dijo Harry, recordando lo que le había dicho Dumbeldore

- ¿De verdad? ¿ Y donde esta ella ahora?- dijo Sara

- No lo sé, cariño. Pero ahora que me haces todas estas preguntas, creo que es hora de que te cuente un secreto te he ocultado todo este tiempo-dijo Harry, pensando como contárselo

- ¿Qué me dirías si te contase que no eres hija única?-dijo Harry

-¿QUÉ?- dijo Sara, incapaz de creer lo que acaba de oír- ¿Cómo es eso posible?-

Harry hizo una pausa y dijo:

- Porque el día que naciste, tu madre dio a luz a otra niña-dijo Harry

- Eso significa que tengo una... – dijo Sara

- Hermana gemela-dijo Harry

Sara, no pudo mas y rompió a llorar en brazos de su padre.

- Cariño-dijo Harry, intentando de calmar a su hija- se que debe ser difícil de entender para ti, pero...-

- ¿Cuál es el nombre de mi hermana?-dijo Sara, de repente

- Lily Granger-dijo Harry-, tu madre eligió ese nombre por mi madre

-Un momento-dijo Sara-, tu me dijiste que una de tus mejores amigas en Hogwarts se llamaba Hermione Granger-

Harry sonrió, sorprendido.

-Sí, tu madre es Hermione Granger-dijo Harry

- La única cosa que no entiendo- dijo Sara, un poco mas calmada-, es porque no conozco a mi madre y a mi hermana-

- Esa es la parte triste, tu madre y yo tuvimos una gran pelea y nos separamos unos meses antes de que nacierais, así que decidimos que yo cuidaría de ti, y Hermione cuidaría de Lily- dijo Harry- tienes que saber que éramos muy jóvenes, y en ese momento pensamos que era la mejor solución-añadió Harry

- Cielo, ¿Estas bien?- dijo Harry, abrazando a su hija, intentando animarla

- Si, es solo que...-dijo Sara- que... siempre había deseado tener un hermano o hermana, y ahora que se que tengo una hermana..-dijo Sara, todavía llorando

Harry siguió abrazando a su hija durante unos minutos. Sara era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, bueno a parte de Hermione y Lily.

Harry disfrutaba cada momento que pasaba con su hija, de vez en cuando Sara le recordaba a Hermione, no solo por el físico ya que había heredado

de su madre el pelo castaño y la expresión de la cara, de hecho era igual que Hermione salvo por esos ojos verdes que había heredado de Harry, sino por su forma de ser, lo lista que era, en fin que Harry estaba muy feliz de ser el padre de Sara.

Unos instantes después Harry se le ocurrió una idea para animarla.

- Creo que hay una cosa que te puede animar-

- ¿Y qué es, papi?-dijo Sara

-¿ Recuerdas la carta que Dumbeldore me ha enviado?-dijo Harry

Sara asintió.

- Pues en ella me ha contado que tu hermana también ha recibido la carta de Hogwarts, así que vosotras dos vais a estudiar juntas todo el año allí-dijo Harry

-¡ Papi, eso es genial! ¡Estoy deseando conocer a mi hermana!-dijo Sara, de nuevo contenta- pero, entonces desde que yo nací, tu no has vuelto a ver a mamá,¿por qué?-

- Bueno, creo que la principal razón fue que tenia que cuidar de ti-dijo Harry

- Acabo de darme cuenta-dijo Sara- de que si este año Lily y yo vamos a estudiar en Hogwarts y tu vas a dar clases allí, tu también vas a conocer a Lily.

Harry asintió. No había pensado en ello, pero ahora que Sara lo mencionaba, Harry se dio cuenta de que también estaba deseando conocer a Lily, después de todo, no la había visto desde que Lily nació.

Un instante después, Sara dijo:

- ¿papi, ahora que sé sobre mamá, crees que seria buena idea que le enviase una carta?-

- Bueno, no sé donde vive ahora, pero estoy seguro que si pones su nombre en el sobre, Hedwig la encontrara- dijo Harry

- De hecho- continuo Harry- se me ha ocurrido una idea mejor, en un para de semanas tenemos que ir al Callejón Diagon a comprar todos tus libros y el resto de cosas para Hogwarts, y estoy seguro de que tu hermana tiene que ir allí también para comprar sus libros, así que escribe a tu madre y dile que nos veremos allí el 31 de agosto con ellos, ¿qué te parece?-dijo Harry, pensando que así el tendría la posibilidad de conocer también a su otra hija

- ¿De verdad? ¡Papi, eso seria genial!-dijo Sara, abrazando de nuevo a su padre

- Claro, vete escribiendo la carta a tu madre, mientras yo escribo la contestación a Dumbeldore-dijo Harry

- vale, papi- dijo Sara, levantándose del sofá y subiendo hacia su habitación

Harry, observo con felicidad, como su hija subía por las escaleras, pensando en que suerte había tenido al ser su padre y en lo ansioso que estaba por conocer a Lily.

Cuando Sara desapareció de su vista, comenzó a escribir su respuesta a Dumbeldore.

_Querido Dumbeldore:_

_Es un honor que me ofrezcas el puesto de profesor en Hogwarts y acepto encantado._

_Para poder preparar bien las clases, te agradecería poder reunirme contigo el día que puedas para que me cuentes el temario de cada curso._

_Un saludo_

_Harry Potter_

Una vez terminada la carta se la dio a Hedwig para que se la entregase a Dumbeldore.

Un instante después, Harry se levanto y se dirigió al dormitorio de Sara.

Cuando Harry entro en su cuarto, Sara dijo:

- ¿Está bien así?- dijo Sara, mostrándole a su padre lo que había escrito

Harry lo leyó y dijo:

- Esta bien, pero asegúrate que tu madre sepa que estoy de acuerdo con la idea.

Sara asintió.

- Bien, acabo de enviar a Hedwig diciendo a Dumbeldore que he aceptado el trabajo, así que en cuanto Hedwig vuelva, enviaremos las carta a tu madre, ¿vale?-dijo Harry

Sara abrazo de nuevo a su padre, para mostrarle su agradecimiento.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hola, esta es mi primera historia, así que espero que os guste. Me gustaría que dejaseis un review comentándome lo que os a gustado lo que no os a gustado o cualquier sugerencia sobre la continuación de la historia.

Cualquier sugerencia que me comentéis, la tendré en cuenta.

Un saludo

jhh


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Hola a todos, gracias por vuestros review, la verdad es que me habeis impresionado, por que para ser mi primera historia no esperaba que a tanta

gente le iba a gustar la historia, espero no decepcionaros con el resto.

Bueno, ahí va el capitulo 2

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Hermione...

Lily Granger, acaba de recibir su carta de Hogwarts, y estaba hablando con su madre sobre Hogwarts.

- ¿Y en que casa estabas, cuando estuviste en Hogwarts, mamá?-dijo Lily

- Yo pertenecí a la casa Griffindor-dijo Hermione- las otras casas son Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin-

- Ah, ¿y dónde vamos a comprar todas esas cosas que necesito para Hogwarts, mamá?-dijo Lily, muy emocionada por la noticia

- Oh, hay un sitio secreto en Londres solo para brujos y brujas llamado callejón Diagon-dijo Hermione-, también hay un banco para magos llamado Gringotts, donde se guarda todo el dinero mágico-

Todavía estaba hablando Hermione, cuando Hedwig entro por la ventana y dejo caer una carta para ella.

- ¿De quien es, mamá?-preguntó Lily

- No lo se- dijo Hermione, abriendo la carta

_Querida mamá:_

Soy Sara, tu hija. Papá acaba de contarme todo sobre tu y sobre mi hermana gemela Lily. Por cierto, acabo de recibir una carta de Hogwarts diciendo que este año voy a estudiar allí, estoy muy ilusionada. Papa y yo vamos a ir el 31 de agosto al callejón Diagon para comprar mis libros. Así que papá ha dicho que, si queréis, podemos vernos allí los cuatro.

_Estoy deseando conocerte mamá, así que espero que estés de acuerdo._

_Un abrazo_

_Lily Potter_

Hermione no podía creérselo, era una carta de su otra hija, Sara. Pues claro que quería volver a ver a Sara.

Lily la seguía mirando, y Hermione descubrió que si Harry le había contado la verdad a Sara, Lily debía saberlo también.

-Ven aquí, cariño, tengo que contarte algo que deberías saber- dijo Hermione poniendo a Lily al lado suyo.

-¿ Qué pasa mamá?- preguntó Lily, desconcertada

-¿Te acuerdas, que te conté que uno de mis mejores amigos en Hogwarts era Harry Potter?-dijo Hermione

-Si, ¿qué pasa con él?-pregunto Lily

-La verdad es que-dijo Hermione- él es tu padre-

-¡QUE!- exclamo Lily, totalmente sorprendida

-Tu padre y yo, nos casamos poco después de graduarnos en Hogwarts, pero durante mi embarazo, tuvimos una gran discusión y nos separamos-

- ¿ Y donde está ahora?- pregunto Lily

Hermione respiro profundamente y reveló a su hija la segunda parte del secreto

- Tu padre debe estar con Sara, tu hermana gemela-dijo Hermione

En este momento, Lily no sabia que decir ni hacer y se echó a llorar en brazos de su madre.

- Se que esto debe ser difícil para ti de entender, cariño-dijo Hermione, tratando de consolarla

Hermione continuo abrazando a su hija durante varios minutos, tratando de animarla con su abrazo.

Cuando Lily dejo de llorar, Hermione dijo:

- Imagino que te preguntaras porque te digo esto ahora-dijo Hermione-, esta carta es de tu hermana Sara y ahora que sabes la verdad, imagino que querrás leerla- dijo Hermione, pasándole la carta a Lily

Lily leyó la carta y nada mas terminar dijo a su madre:

- ¡Mamá, Sara dice que ella también va a ir a Hogwarts este año!- dijo Lily, ahora emocionada

- Lo sé- dijo Hermione

- ¡Y también dice que ella y papa van a ir al callejón Diagon, el 31 de agosto! ¿ podemos ir ese día para conocerles, porfi, mamá?-dijo Lily

- Pues claro que podemos ir-dijo Hermione, abrazando de nuevo a su hija- sé que estas deseando conocer a tu padre y a tu hermana-

- De hecho-continuo Hermione- voy a escribir a tu padre para decirle, que sí, que nos veremos el 31 de agosto en el callejón Diagon-

- Gracias, mamá- dijo Lily, contenta y emocionada

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lamento que este capitulo haya sido corto, pero es que prefería cortar aquí y dejar el siguiente capitulo para el día en que van al callejón Diagon.

¿Qué pasara cuando los 4 se vean? ¿Cómo reaccionara Harry al ver a Hermione y viceversa?

Podéis contestarme lo que pensáis que pasara en el próximo capitulo en el review que espero me escribáis(contestare a todos los que me escribáis, poner

una dirección de correo para que os pueda contestar(si queréis), porque vuestra opinión tan importante como la mía en esta historia).

Por cierto, tengo una buena y una mala noticia, la buena es que el siguiente capitulo lo tengo casi terminado así que seguramente pueda subirlo en 3 o 4 días.

La mala noticia es que la semana que viene empiezo los exámenes y estaré liado casi todo el mes de junio, así que no se cuando podré subir el capitulo 4, pero lo subiré lo antes posible.

Un saludo

Jhh


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

- Buenos días, cariño-dijo Harry, entrando en el dormitorio de Sara

- Buenos días, papa- dijo Sara- hoy vamos a ir al callejón Diagon¿no?-

- Si, este va a ser un gran día¿verdad?- dijo Harry

- ¿Bromeas? Conocer a mama y mi hermana es la mejor sorpresa que he tenido en toda mi vida, estoy deseando verles-dijo Sara, muy emocionada

- Bueno cielo, pues vete al baño y vístete mientras yo preparo el desayuno¿de acuerdo?-dijo Harry

- Vale, papi-dijo Sara

Mientras desayunaban, Sara preguntó:

- ¿Cómo vamos a llegar al callejón Diagon ,papi?-

-Oh, utilizaremos la red flu-dijo Harry- ¿Recuerdas la vez que fuimos a casa de los Weasley?-

-Sí, papá-dijo Sara, asintiendo con la cabeza

-Bueno, pues es lo mismo pero esta vez tienes que decir Callejón Diagon-dijo Harry

- ¿Estas lista, cariño?-dijo Harry, cuando terminaron de desayunar

- Si, papi- dijo Sara, ilusionada sabiendo que dentro de poco iba a conocer a su madre y a su hermana gemela

Entonces se dirigieron hacia la chimenea.

-Bueno, recuerda- dijo Harry- que tienes que decir callejón Diagon en voz alta y clara-

-vale, papa-dijo Sara- ¡Callejón Diagon!-

Al instante Sara desapareció. Harry y hizo lo mismo y unos segundos después Harry y Sara estaban en el callejón Diagon.

Cuando comenzaron a pasear por el callejón Diagon, Sara dijo:

- papi, esto es alucinante, pero ¿cómo vamos a encontrar todas las cosas que necesitamos?-

-Bueno, primero tenemos que encontrar a tu madre, y después iremos a Gringotts a coger el dinero que necesitamos-dijo Harry

Ellos continuaron caminando, y unos minutos después, Harry vio a Hermione. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Hermione se había convertido en la mujer mas hermosa del mundo. De su mano iba caminando una niña, que debía de ser Lily, su otra hija.

Manteniendo la calma, Harry dijo:

-¡Hermione, estamos aquí!- dijo en voz alta, para que les vieran.

Mientras Hermione y Lily caminaban hacia ellos, Harry dijo a Sara.

- Sara, esta es Hermione, tu madre-

Tan pronto como Sara vio a Hermione, Sara salió corriendo hacia ella y la abrazo.

-¡Mamá!-dijo Sara, mientras Hermione la cogía en brazos

- ¡Sara!-dijo Hermione-¿Cómo estas, cielo?-

Unos instantes después, Hermione puso a Sara de nuevo en el suelo y dijo:

-Sara, esta es Lily, tu hermana-

Sara abrazó a su hermana y dijo:

-Oh, Lily, estaba deseando conocerte-

- Yo también, Sara-dijo Lily, igualmente emocionada

- Lily, este es Harry, nuestro padre-dijo Sara, cuando se separo de Lily

- ¡Papa!-dijo Lily abrazando a su padre

-¡Lily, cariño!- dijo Harry mientras cogía a Lily en brazos- No puedo creer que seas tú, has crecido tanto-continuo Harry emocionadísimo poder abrazar de nuevo a Lily después de tanto tiempo

-Por cierto mamá-dijo Sara, de repente- ¿ sabes que papa va a ser profesor este año en Hogwarts?-

- ¿De verdad? Eso es genial Harry, felicidades-dijo Hermione, sorprendida

- Gracias, de hecho, yo todavía ni me creo que vaya a serlo-dijo Harry

- Estoy segura de que lo harás bien, Harry¿qué vas a enseñar?-dijo Hermione

Harry sonrió a Hermione antes de contestar. Eran ese tipo de comentarios de parte de Hermione, los que siempre le hacían sentir mejor, fuese lo que fuese.

- Defensa Contra las Artes Oscura-dijo Harry- Hermione me envió una carta hace un par de semanas diciendo que el anterior profesor se había jubilado y me ofreció el trabajo, y acepté-

-Bueno-continuo Harry-¿dónde vais a ir primero? Nosotros tenemos que ir primero a Gringotts para coger dinero para comprar los libros de Sara-

- De acuerdo, nosotras también tenemos que ir allí-dijo Hermione, también contenta de poder pasar mas tiempo con Sara y con Harry

Ellos pasaron toda la mañana comprando los libros, las varitas y los uniformes para Sara y Lily.

-¿qué nos falta, papi?-dijo Sara

-Solo os falta una cosa más-dijo Harry-

-Ahora que vais a ir a Hogwarts-continuo Harry- necesitaréis una lechuza, a menos que prefiráis otra mascota-

- Prefiero una lechuza-dijeron Sara y Lily al mismo tiempo

- Bueno, eso demuestra que sois hermanas gemelas-dijo Harry, riéndose

- ¿Sara, cual prefieres?- dijo Harry, dentro de la tienda

Sara permaneció un instante observando a todas las lechuzas que había en la tienda y después dijo:

- Prefiero esa-dijo Sara, señalando una lechuza blanca y gris

Harry se volvió hacia Lily.

-De acuerdo¿y tú Lily?-

- Me gusta la lechuza blanca y marrón que esta al lado de la Sara-dijo Lily

-Bien¿Hermione, te parece bien?- dijo Harry mirando a Hermione

Hermione asintió.

Compraron las lechuzas y salieron de la tienda para ir a comer.

Después de ir a comer, Sara dijo:

-Papi¿podemos ir a nuestra casa y así Lily y yo podemos jugar un poquito mas?-

- No lo sé, cariño-dijo Harry volviéndose hacia Hermione- ¿tu que dices Hermione¿te importa si vamos a mi casa un rato?-

- Oh, no me importa, pero tampoco nos podemos quedar mucho tiempo, porque tengo todas las cosas de Lily para Hogwarts-dijo Hermione

Unos minutos después, usando la red flu, llegaron a la casa de Harry.

- Papi, Lily y yo vamos a estar en mi habitación¿vale?-dijo Sara

- vale-dijo Harry

- No te preocupes, Lily, puedes ir, yo me quedo aquí con tu padre-dijo Hermione

- Gracias, mama-dijo Lily, subiendo por las escaleras al cuarto de su hermana

Cuando Sara y Lily se fueron, Hermione dijo:

- Harry, ahora que estamos solos, quiero comentarte algo que me ha pasado en el trabajo, y si me puedes dar algún consejo-

- De acuerdo-dijo Harry

- Pues verás, llevo trabajando en el Ministerio de Magia casi 6 años, y hace un mes el Ministro de Magia se reunió conmigo y me  
dijo que se iba a retirar el año próximo y me propuso ser su sucesora en el cargo. ¿Qué opinas¿Crees que debería aceptar?-dijo Hermione

- ¡Hermione, eso es genial y muy buenas noticias!-dijo Harry- Estoy seguro que lo harás muy bien-

- Sí, ya se que es un gran trabajo, pero también conlleva una gran responsabilidad, Harry, y sinceramente no se si estoy preparada para ese trabajo-dijo Hermione

- Hermione, eres la bruja mas inteligente y responsable que he conocido, si tú no eres lo suficientemente buena para ello, nadie lo es-dijo Harry

Harry iba a decir algo más, cuando de repente, Hermione se lanzo a su brazos. Harry no sabía que decir o que hacer, así que simplemente puso sus brazos alrededor de Hermione.

-Hermione...-dijo Harry, tímidamente

- Harry, lo siento-dijo Hermione, de repente-, ojalá no nos hubiésemos separado, te he echado mucho de menos-

- Hermione-dijo Harry- yo también te he echado de menos, pero ya sabes, lo que dijo Dumbeldore, que tenia que ser así hasta este momento-

- Pero ahora estoy contigo-continuo Harry antes que Hermione pudiera decir nada- y eso es lo que importa-

Harry y Hermione, permanecieron durante mucho rato, abrazados el uno al otro y al cabo de un rato, Harry vio por encima del hombro de Hermione, que Sara y Lily acababan de bajar por las escaleras y estaban ambas mirando emocionadas a sus padres y sonriendo.

Harry giro suavemente a Hermione, y cuando Hermione vio a sus hijas mirándoles, se sonrojó.

-Entonces, papi-dijo Sara- ¿esto quiere decir que mamá y tu estáis de nuevo juntos?-

- Bueno...-dijo Harry, mirando primero a Hermione, y cuando Hermione asintió con la cabeza, Harry dijo-sí, puede decirse que sí-

Lily y Sara sonrieron de nuevo, emocionadas.

Entonces, Harry puso su brazo derecho alrededor de Hermione y le dijo:

- Bueno, Hermione¿te gustaría ver nuestra casa?-

- Me encantaría-dijo Hermione, poniendo su brazo alrededor de Harry

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bueno, parece que la cosa se va arreglando entre Harry y Hermione¿pero que es lo que habrá pasado¿Y que tiene que ver Dumbeldore en esto?

Además¿Que pasara con Sara y Lily ahora que van a estar en Hogwarts¿En que casa estarán? Espero vuestros reviews

En el próximo capitulo veremos la llegada al tren de Hogwarts.

Por cierto sobre el próximo capitulo no se cuando lo podré subir. Como ya os comente, la semana que viene empiezo los examenes de Junio que me tendrán todo el mes ocupado, así que os pido un poco de paciencia, pero intentare subir por lo menos 1 ó 2 capítulos más durante este mes.

Un saludo

jhh


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

La mañana del día 1 de septiembre, en la casa de Harry...

- Entonces, imagino que estarás deseando llegar a Hogwarts¿no?-dijo Harry a Sara

- Por su puesto-dijo Sara-, pero el hecho de que vayas a ser mi profesor, va a ser un poco raro¿no?-

- Bueno-dijo Harry- sobre eso, quería comentarte algo-

- Mientras estemos en clase-continuo Harry- tienes que llamarme Señor o profesor¿vale?-

- Si, profesor-dijo Sara, bromeando

- Pero, cuando estemos solos, podemos hablar como siempre-dijo Harry

- Papi¿lo que paso ayer, va a cambiar algo entre mamá y tú?-dijo Sara de repente

La pregunta de Sara pillo a Harry por sorpresa y por eso tardo un poco en contestar.

- Si estas preguntando si mamá y yo vamos a volver a ser pareja-dijo Harry- , la verdad es que no lo se, pero imagino que lo intentaremos-

- Pero llevara tiempo- continuo Harry-, después de tanto tiempo, que volvamos a estar tan unidos como el día que nos casamos-

- Lo se, papá-dijo Sara-, pero no te preocupes, mamá y tu estáis hechos el uno para el otro, estoy segura que lo arreglareis-

- Lo que pasa es que voy a estar muy ocupado, ahora que voy a ser profesor en Hogwarts-dijo Harry-, pero no te preocupes, iremos a verla

a su casa en las vacaciones¿de acuerdo?-añadió Harry rápidamente, viendo que Sara se entristecía

De repente, Sara se lanzo a sus brazos, y Harry sin saber que hacer le devolvió el abrazo.

- Gracias, papí-dijo Sara, tras un rato

- ¿por qué, cariño?-dijo Harry

- Por hacerme el mejor regalo que me podías hacer este verano, no solo he conocido a mi madre, sino que voy a pasar todo el año estudiando

en Hogwarts con la hermana que siempre he deseado tener-dijo Sara, abrazando aún mas fuerte a su padre

Harry siguió abrazando a su hija durante un buen rato y tras mirar el reloj dijo:

- Bueno, me gustaría seguir así todo el rato, pero tenemos que estar en King Cross, dentro de una hora, así que deberíamos ir preparando

las cosas, cariño- dijo Harry

- De acuerdo, papi- dijo Sara, muy contenta

Y juntos, subieron a la habitación de Sara, a preparar sus cosas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras tanto, en casa de Hermione...

Lily estaba tan nerviosa y emocionada con su hermana Lily.

- Mami, no puedo creer que vaya ir hoy a Hogwarts- dijo Lily

- Lo se, cielo- dijo Hermione - , se exactamente como te sientes, el día que yo fui a Hogwarts, estaba igual de nerviosa que tú-

- Y papá va a ser mi profesor- dijo Lily- ¿Qué voy a hacer¿Cómo voy a llamarle?-

- Lily, cariño-dijo Hermione, tratando de calmar a su hija- todo va a ir bien, imagino que en clase tendrás que llamarle profesor, pero el resto del tiempo

puedes llamarle papá, si quieres-

Unos minutos después, Lily dijo:

-Mami¿qué va a pasar entre papá y tu?- dijo Lily

- Bueno-dijo Hermione-no lo sé, cariño, ahora que tu padre y yo hemos hablado y arreglado las cosas, imagino que lo volveremos a intentar,

pero no estoy segura si tu padre, me sigue queriendo tanto como el día que nos casamos-

De repente, Hermione miro el reloj y dijo:

-Lily, tenemos menos de una hora para estar en King Cross, tenemos que preparar tus cosas, rápido-dijo Hermione, subiendo rápidamente con

su hija a su habitación para prepararlo todo

Hermione y Lily llegaron al andén nueve y tres cuartos cuando solo faltaban diez minutos para las once.

-¡Hermione, Lily, aquí!-grito Harry en cuanto vio a Hermione

Hermione y su hija caminaron hacia ellos.

-Estaba empezando a creer que ibais a llegar tarde-dijo Harry, abrazando a Lily-, bueno, Lily¿cómo te sientes?-

- Un poco nerviosa, papá..., quiero decir, profesor-dijo Lily

- Ahora puedes llamarme papá, cariño, pero recuerda que en clase me tienes que llamar profesor-dijo Harry, sonriendo

- Sí, mamá ya me lo ha dicho-dijo Lily

-Harry¿eres tú, compañero?-dijo Ron, aproximándose

-¡Hola, Ron!-dijo Harry, dándole un abrazo-¿Cómo estas?-

- Estoy aquí con Luna ayudando a Jasón, ya sabes, nuestro hijo, a subir al tren, hola Sara-dijo Ron a Lily

- De hecho, yo me llamo Lily, esta es mi hermana Sara-dijo Lily

- Harry no me habías dicho que tenías otra...¡Hermione!-dijo Ron dándose cuenta que Hermione también allí, detrás de Harry.

- Hola, Ron-dijo Hermione, abrazando a su amigo-, me alegro de volver a verte, pero tenemos que darnos prisa o Sara, Lily y Harry

perderán el tren-

- Si, si, claro, pero...-dijo Ron, dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de decir Hermione-¡Un momento¿Por qué acaba de decir Hermione

que tú vas a perder el tren, Harry?-dijo Ron volviéndose hacia Harry

-Ah, es que Dumbeldore me ofreció el puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscura este verano, por que el anterior profesor se

retiraba-dijo Harry

- ¡Eso es genial, Harry!-dijo Ron, abrazando de nuevo a su amigo- Bueno, me voy a ir a con Luna a ayudar a Jasón, buena suerte-

- Hasta luego, Ron-dijo Harry-, si quieres, puedes hablar con Hermione después para que te cuente los detalles-

- Vale¡Hasta luego!-dijo Ron, alejándose

- Bueno, Sara, Lily-dijo Harry- tenemos que darnos prisa¿me ayudas, Hermione?-

- Por supuesto, Harry-dijo Hermione

Cuando el tren, estaba a punto de salir, Harry dijo:

- Hermione, he dicho a Sara, que pasaremos las vacaciones de Navidad en tu casa, si no te importa-

- Oh, no me importa en absoluto- dijo Hermione-de hecho, como voy a estar sola hasta las navidades, estoy deseando que lleguen-

- Ah, y Harry, cuida de Sara y Lily por mi¿vale?- añadió Hermione, abrazando a Harry

- No te preocupes, cuidare de ellas, tanto como pueda-dijo Harry, recordando lo bien que se sentía en los brazos de Hermione

- Adiós, Hermione, nos veremos en Navidad-dijo Harry

-Adiós, Harry, Sara, Lily-dijo Hermione, volviéndose hacia sus hijas-aprended tanto como podáis-

-Adiós, mami, te echaremos de menos-dijeron Sara y Lily al mismo tiempo

Un instante después, el tren salió de la estación, comenzando su camino hacia Hogwarts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bueno la cosa ya esta en marcha, siento haber tardado en actualizar, pero es que casi no tengo tiempo para nada con los exámenes.

Los que estéis de exámenes en estas fechas lo entenderéis.

Espero poder subir al menos el siguiente capitulo antes de que acabe el mes(en dos semanas aprox.).

Lamento haceros esperar tanto pero es que prefiero subir capítulos cortos cada 1 ó 2 semanas, que poner uno o dos capitulos largos seguidos y no volver a poner el siguiente capitulo hasta un mes después, lo digo por experiencia propia como lector.

Bueno, lo dicho, que espero vuestros reviews con vuestras aportaciones y opiniones sobre la historia(os responderé a todo el que me escriba lo antes que pueda, acordaros de poner una dirección o un nombre de usuario si estáis registrados para que os pueda contestar)

Gracias por estar ahí y compartiendo conmigo esta bonita historia.

jhh


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5 

Ahora el expreso de Hogwarts, ya había dejado la estación de King Cross y viajaba en dirección a Hogwarts.

- Sara, Lily- dijo Harry- tengo que ir a hablar con los profesores, así que ir buscando un sitio para sentaros, luego os veo¿vale?-

- vale, papá-dijo Sara

- vale, papá-dijo Lily

Sara y Lily fueron recorriendo el tren, ya que no encontraban ningún vagón libre, hasta que llegaron al ultimo vagón, que estaba casi vacio,

solo lo ocupaba un chico pelirrojo.

Como Lily era mas tímida, fue Sara la que abrió la puerta.

- Perdona¿podemos...-se interrumpió Lily al reconocer a Jasón, el hijo de Ron Weasley-¡Jason!-

- ¡Sara!-dijo Jason, al reconocer a Sara, y se levanto para abrazarla

- Bueno, Jason, esta es mi hermana Lily-dijo Sara, presentándole a su hermana que se había quedado paralizada por un momento

- Hola- dijo Lily, cuando su hermana dijo su nombre

- ¿Tu hermana? No sabía que tenias una hermana, que por cierto se parece mucho a ti-dijo Jason

- Nosotras tampoco sabíamos que teníamos una hermana gemela hasta hace unas semanas- dijo Sara

- Nuestros padres Harry Potter y Hermione Granger se separaron antes de que naciésemos, así que yo me quede con mi madre, por eso

me llamo Lily Granger-continuo Lily

- Y yo me quede con mi padre y por eso me llamo Sara Potter-concluyo Sara

- vaya- dijo Jason, alucinado-, Harry Potter y Hermione Granger, si, mi padre me ha contado un montón de veces sobre sus aventuras, aquí, en Hogwarts-

- Espero que estemos en la misma casa-continuo Jason-, por cierto¿en que casa creéis que vais a estar?-

Esta vez fue Lily la que contestó:

- Bueno, nuestros padres pertenecieron a la casa Griffindor, así que imaginamos que estaremos en Griffindor, pero ¿quién sabe?-

- ¿Y tú?-dijo Sara

- Bueno, mi padre perteneció a la casa Griffindor, como ya sabéis, pero mi madre perteneció a la casa Ravenclaw, así que no lo sé-dijo Jason

Sara, Lily y Jason continuaron hablando durante todo el viaje.

- ¿Cómo creéis que serán los profesores?-dijo Jason-, espero que no sean demasiado aburridos y mandones-

Sara y Lily se miraron mutuamente antes de hablar.

- Bueno, al menos nuestro profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, estará bastante bien-dijo Sara, sonriendo

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?-dijo Jason

Sara y Lily se volvieron a mirar. Esta vez fue Lily la que habló.

- Porque nuestro padre va a ser el profesor de esa asignatura-dijo Lily, sonriendo al igual que su hermana

- ¿Vuestro padre, Harry Potter, va a ser nuestro profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras? -dijo Jason

- Sí- dijeron Sara y Lily al mismo tiempo

- Eso es genial, mi padre me contó como venció a Voldemort, poco después de graduarse aquí, en Hogwarts- dijo Jason, impresionado-, debéis de estar muy orgullosas de ser vuestro padre-

- Mucho- dijeron Sara y Lily de nuevo a la vez

Unos minutos después, Jason dijo:

- Por cierto, mi padre me ha dicho que tengo que cambiarme y ponerme el uniforme en el tren-dijo Jason- así que, si queréis me salgo fuera mientras vosotras dos os cambiáis y después vosotras salís mientras yo me cambio¿vale?-

-vale, gracias- dijo Sara

Media hora mas tarde, el tren por fin llego a su destino.

Cuando salieron del tren, Harry encontró a sus hijas y les dijo:

- Sara, Lily, tenéis que seguir a Hagrid- dijo Harry, señalado a un hombre muy alto y grande- Os veré en el castillo-

- Papá, este es Jason, el hijo de Ron Weasley¿recuerdas?-dijo Sara

- Oh, Jason, perdona no te había visto-dijo Harry, saludando a Jason-, buena suerte a ti también este año-

- Gracias, profesor-dijo Jason

- De nada-dijo Harry-, bueno, lo que os decía, seguid a Hagrid, nos vemos después en el castillo-

- De acuerdo, papa-dijeron Sara y Lily

Unos minutos después, Sara, Lily y Jason siguieron a Hagrid y a través del lago llegaron al castillo.

Cuando los alumnos de primer año el castillo de Hogwarts por primera vez, quedaron alucinados, sentimiento que fue aumentando conforme entraron en el castillo y lo vieron mas de cerca. Después subieron las escaleras y al lado de la gran puerta que daba acceso al Gran Comedor estaba como siempre la profesora McGonagal.

- En unos minutos –dijo McGonagal -vosotros atravesaréis estas puertas y os uniréis al resto de vuestros compañeros, pero antes seréis seleccionados para uno de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts, a saber, Griffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. De ahora en adelante vuestra casa será vuestra familia, vuestros aciertos ganarán puntos para vuestra casa y cualquier infracción hará que pierda puntos. Al final del año, la casa con más puntos será galardonada con la Copa de la Casa-

- Ahora, esperad aquí unos minutos-dijo McGonagal, volviendo al Gran Comedor

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hola¿os ha gustado? Espero que si.

Si, si , ya se que lo he dejado en lo más interesante, pero bueno tengo mis razones, además quiero saber vuestras opiniones sobre la ceremonia de Selección, se admiten apuestas¿en que casa estarán Sara y Lily¿Estarán en casas distintas o separadas¿ Y Jason?  
Espero vuestras opiniones en los reviews. Por cierto ya se que este capitulo ha sido un poco corto pero os lo compensare con el siguiente.

Nota: Imagino que la ausencia de reviews de este mes habrá sido en la mayoría de los casos por los exámenes de junio y demás, pero os  
pediría que hicierais un esfuerzo y aunque sea en dos o tres líneas, me comentaseis que os ha gustado o qué os gustaría que pasase.  
Se que, y me incluyo como lector, que lo de los reviews puede ser un poco pesado, pero es la única manera que tengo de saber si estoy yendo por el buen camino o no, es decir, si os está gustando como va la historia o no.

Bueno, me despido hasta el próximo capitulo.

Un saludo

jhh


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

Los Alumnos de primer año permanecieron varios minutos hablando entre ellos mientras esperaban a la Ceremonia de Selección.  
Todos cuchicheaban sobre en que casa iban a estar hasta que de nuevo McGonagal apareció ante ellos.

- Todo esta listo, acompañadme-dijo McGonagal

Y un instante después se abrieron las puertas del Gran Comedor y tras McGonagal empezaron a caminar uno tras otro cada uno de los alumnos de primer año.

Como es lógico, a medida que avanzaban por el Gran Comedor, los alumnos de primer año cada vez estaban mas contentos e impresionados de estar en Hogwarts y de estar a punto de convertirse en alumnos, aunque también sentían una mezcla de curiosidad y miedo ante como sería aquella prueba de selección.

Mientras avanzaban, Sara y Lily avanzaban juntas y justo detrás suya estaba Jason. Sara y Lily miraban a su alrededor buscando a su padre, aunque no fue difícil encontrarle ya que al mirar de frente donde estaban sentados los profesor le vieron sentado dos sillas a la derecha de Dumbeldore..

Por un instante las miradas de Sara y Lily se cruzaron con las de Harry que las sonrió con intención de animarlas. Sara y Lily devolvieron la sonrisa y hicieron un tímido amago de saludo, que por suerte solo se dio cuenta Harry.

Un instante después, todos los alumnos se colocaron a los pies de las escaleras que separaban la mesa de los profesores del resto del Gran Comedor.

- Muy bien- dijo McGonagal, que acaba de coger un pergamino-, ahora os iré llamando por vuestro nombre, entonces, vendréis aquí os colocaré el sombrero sobre la cabeza y él pronunciara el nombre de la casa a la que perteneceréis-

McGonagal empezó a llamar a los alumnos por orden alfabético.

Tras seis o siete alumnos, McGonagal dijo:

- Lily Granger-

En ese momento, Sara le susurro a su hermana:

-Ánimo, Lily- dijo Sara, intentando dar fuerzas a su hermana-

Lily sonrío a su hermana, subió las escaleras y una vez que se hubo sentado, McGonagal le puso el Sombrero Seleccionador en la cabeza.

Lily se sorprendió cuando el Sombrero empezó a pensar en voz alta:

-Veamos dónde te pongo...-

Tras unos instantes, que a Lily le parecieron horas, el sombrero gritó:

- ¡GRIFFINDOR!-

Instantes después se oyeron aplausos desde la mesa de griffindor a la cual se dirigió Lily, no sin antes dirigir una sonrisa de apoya a su hermana que todavía esperaba su turno para que la seleccionaran.

Una vez que Lily se hubo sentado, continuo la selección hasta que varios minutos después le tocó el turno a Sara.

- Sara Potter- dijo McGonagal

Sara respiro hondo y se dirigió hacia el taburete en el que cuando se hubo sentando, McGonagal le puso el sombrero encima.

- Veamos donde te pongo...- dijo el sombrero pensativo

- En la casa de mi hermana, en la casa de mi hermana...- dijo Sara, intentando que el sombrero cumpliese su deseo-

Lo que no se imaginaba es que el sombrero le iba a responder:

- ¿Seguro que no quieres estar en otras casas como Ravenclaw o Slytherin? –comento el Sombrero Seleccionador

- Por favor, por favor...- siguió insistiendo Sara

- Bueno, si lo tienes tan claro mejor que estés en...-respondió el sombrero Seleccionador

- ¡GRIFFINDOR!- grito el sombrero seleccionador

Sara suspiro de alivio y fue corriendo a sentarse en la mesa de griffindor, la cual habían vuelto a levantarse y aplaudir por su nuevo miembro.

Tras saludar a sus nuevos compañeros, Sara se sentó a lado de su hermana, Lily, que en cuanto se sentó la abrazo transmitiendo su alegría de que fuesen a estar no solo en el mismo colegio sino en la misma casa.

Una vez sentadas mientras se reanudaba la selección, Sara y Lily miraron sonriendo a Harry que les devolvió la sonrisa.

Tras unos cuantos alumnos mas, le toco, por ultimo, el turno a Jason.

- Jason Weasley- dijo McGonagal

Mientras McGonagal le ponía el sombrero a Jason, Sara susurró a Lily.

-Espero que Jason también este en griffindor como nosotras-dijo Sara

Jason se sobresalto, al igual que Sara y Lily, cuando oyó hablar en su cabeza al Sombrero Seleccionador.

- ¡Aquí otro weasley! Tengo muy claro lo que voy a hacer contigo..-dijo el Sombrero Seleccionado

- ¡GRIFFINDOR!- dijo el sombrero Seleccionador

Jason se levanto y se fue corriendo a la mesa de griffindor, en la que Sara, Lily y el resto de compañeros de griffindor le recibieron con los brazos abiertos.

Una vez que la euforia de la Ceremonia de Selección hubo pasado todos se sentaron.

Entonces Dumbeldore se levanto y dijo las dos palabras que mas le gustaban decir al comenzar el curso.

- ¡A Comer!- dijo Dumbeldore en voz alta, y al instante las mesas se llenaron de comida.

Todos los alumnos estaban acostumbrados a esto, excepto los de primero, que se miraban asombrados unos a otros, alucinando de cuanta comida.

Comieron hasta hartarse y cuando todos hubieron terminado, Dumbeldore se levanto dispuesto a hablar,

-¡ Bienvenidos a Hogwarts, alumnos de primer año!- dijo Dumbeldore- ¡Y bienvenidos de nuevo al resto de alumnos!-

- Los de primer año debéis saber que el bosque cercano al castillo esta terminantemente prohibido para todos los alumnos, aunque algunos de nuestros alumnos deberían recordarlo-

- En fin, como sabéis el antiguo profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras se ha retirado y a dejado una vacante que ocupara un antiguo alumno de Hogwarts y un gran amigo mío-dijo Dumbeldore-, bien, si mas dilación os presento al nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, el señor Harry Potter-

En cuanto Dumbeldore pronuncio su nombre, Harry se levanto y saludo, a los que siguió una lluvia de aplausos de todas las mesas, incluida la de Slytherin.

Por supuesto Sara y Lily aplaudieron mas que nadie.

Unos instante mas tarde, cuando todos se hubieron de nuevo sentado Dumbeldore continuo su discurso.

- De acuerdo-continuo Dumbeldore-, se que estáis muy contentos, pero deberías iros dirigiendo a vuestras respectivas Salas Comunes, los de primer año tenéis que seguir a los prefectos de vuestras casas para que os indique el camino a vuestros dormitorios, ah, y acordaros de no olvidar la contraseña de acceso a vuestra sala común, puesto que sin ella no podréis entrar-

Una vez que hubo terminado de hablar, Dumbeldore se dirigió a saludar a Harry y al resto de profesores.

Mientras tanto Sara y Lily, junto a Jason y el resto de nuevos alumnos de griffindor siguieron a su prefecto por las escaleras hacia el séptimo piso donde se situaba la entrada a la sala de griffindor.

-Zumo de calabaza- dijo el prefecto de griffindor al retrato-

-Correcto- dijo el retrato, que se retiro para dejar paso a los alumnos

Una vez que todos los alumnos de primer año hubieron entrado de la sala común de griffindor, Cedric, el prefecto de Griffindor dijo:

- Como ha dicho Dumbeldore estar atentos de recordar la contraseña, la primera será, "Zumo de Calabaza", pero no será fija sino que el ultimo fin de semana de cada mes, se publicara un anuncio en la Sala Común indicando la nueva contraseña para el mes siguiente, así que estad muy atentos.

-Bien- continuo Cedric-, los dormitorios de los chicos están arriba a la izquierda, el de las chicas, arriba a la derecha, encontraréis que vuestras pertenencias se encuentran en vuestra habitación-

Dicho esto, Sara y Lily junto con el resto de alumnos comenzaron a subir las escaleras. Cuando llegaron al primer piso Jason dijo:

- Bueno, yo me voy por aquí-dijo Jason, señalando los dormitorios de los chicos- Buenas noches-

- Buenas noches- dijeron Sara y Lily, se dirigieron hacia uno de los dormitorios de las chicas que resulto ser un dormitorio de cuatro camas.

Una vez solas, Sara y Lily se pusieron a hablar sobre sus padres, sobre Hogwarts, sobre el nuevo curso...

-Por cierto- dijo Lily de repente- ¿no te parece muy extraño que se separasen y no se hayan vuelto a ver después de tanto tiempo?-

- Un poco, pero papa me dijo que tuvieron una gran discusión y que tomaron una decisión precipitada-

- Sí,- dijo Lily- eso es lo que me dijo mamá¿pero no viste lo contentos y felices que estaban cuando pasamos todo el día juntos?-

- Sí,- dijo Sara- la verdad es que parece que se quieren mucho-

- Por eso, no sé, puede que ocurriese como nos han dicho, pero no se, a mi me parece que nos ocultan algo...-dijo Lily pensativa

- Puede ser- dijo Sara-, pero lo que me importa es que estamos juntas y que tenemos todo un año por delante en Hogwarts-

- Sí- dijo Lily, abrazando a su hermana-, la verdad es que todavía no me creo que estemos en Hogwarts las dos juntas-

Unos minutos después, Sara dijo:

- Bueno, creo que deberíamos ir a dormir, que mañana es el primer día-

- Sí, tienes razón- dijo Lily, metiéndose en su cama-, buenas noches Sara-

- Buenas noches, Lily-dijo Sara

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Imagino que la mayoría imaginabais que tanto Sara como Lily y Jason iban a ir a Griffindor, pero había que darle un poco de emoción¿no?

Bueno, por fin ya ha empezado el curso en Hogwarts¿qué aventuras les depararán a este nuevo trío¿Qué tal les irán a los 3 en la primera semana de clase¿Cuánto tiempo tardarán en descubrir el resto de alumnos de Hogwarts que el nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras es el padre de dos de las nuevas alumnas de primer curso de Hogwarts¿Cómo le irá a Harry en su estreno como profesor?

Estas y otras muchas cosas lo iremos descubriendo en los próximos capitulos.

Espero vuestros comentarios en los reviews.

Un saludo

Jhh


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

Hola a todos!

Normalmente suelo escribir al final del capitulo, pero esta vez lo hago al principio por varias razones.

Primero para despedirme de vosotros, temporalmente, por supuesto, ya que dentro de unos días me iré de vacaciones a la playa y no volveré hasta dentro de un mes, mas o menos, así que el capitulo 8 no lo podré subir hasta mediados-finales de agosto.

Y esto me lleva a lo segundo y es que este capitulo 7, como veis es el mas largo de los que he hecho hasta ahora así que no tengáis prisa por terminarlo.

Leerlo despacio que estoy seguro que os va a gustar.

Y tercero y ultimo, os agradecería muchísimo que me siguieseis dejándome mensajes sobre que os parece la historia y comentarios sobre cosas que os gustaría que incluyese en la historia. Yo seguiré actualizando la historia tan rápido como pueda, siempre que disponga tiempo libre para ello, pero me animaría mucho saber que estáis ahí y cuales son vuestros comentarios o sugerencias sobre la historia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al día siguiente, primer día de colegio en Hogwarts, Sara y Lily se levantaron muy contentas esperando aprender y conocer como eran las clases en su nuevo colegio.

Una vez que se vistieron bajaron a la sala común de Griffindor donde encontraron a Jason que estaba ya vestido y listo para bajar a desayunar.

- Hola- dijo Jason a Sara y Lily cuando estas se acercaron-, buenos días-

- Hola- respondieron Sara y Lily casi a la vez-

- Hoy empezamos las clases-dijo Jason ilusionado- ¿cómo creéis que serán?-

- Espero que por lo menos sean interesantes- dijo Sara

- Pues claro que si-dijo Lily-, por fin vamos a aprender a hacer magia, lanzar hechizos y todas esas cosas-

- Por cierto-dijo Sara- ¿cómo sabemos que clases tenemos cada día?-

- He oído-dijo Jason- que los reparten durante el desayuno del primer día-

- Pues entonces-dijo Sara- vamos a bajar a desayunar¿no?-

- Vale- dijo Jason-

Y los tres salieron de la sala común de Griffindor y bajaron por las escaleras en dirección al gran comedor para desayunar.

Cuando entraron en el Gran Comedor, la mayoría los alumnos ya estaban allí desayunando.

Sara, Lily y Jason se sentaron en la mesa de Griffindor.

Iban a empezar a desayunar cuando la profesora McGonagal se acerco y les dijo:

-Aquí tenéis los horarios para este primer curso, Sara Potter- dijo McGonagal entregándole a Sara su horario- Lily Granger- entregándole a Lily el suyo- y Jason Weasley-dijo, entregándole a Jason el suyo-

-Como podéis ver-dijo McGonagal – vuestros horarios, como sois de primer curso, son iguales, pero guardadlos bien y no los perdáis puesto que os servirán para el resto del curso-

- Gracias, profesora McGonagal-dijeron casi a la vez Sara, Lily y Jason

- Por cierto-dijo McGonagal, antes de irse, esta vez en voz baja- el profesor Potter me ha pedido que os diga que no le gustaría que llegaseis tarde a su primera clase, aunque es curioso que diga esto, cuando tu padre-dijo señalando a Jason- y vuestro padre, llegaron tarde a su primer día de clase-

Y dicho esto McGonagal se fue, para seguir entregando los horarios al resto de los nuevos alumnos.

Sara, Lily y Jason se pusieron a observar los horarios y entendieron porque le había dicho eso McGonagal.

-¡Mira!-dijo Lily a Sara- Tenemos hoy a primera hora Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, por eso nos ha dicho papa que no lleguemos tarde-dijo Lily, esto último en voz baja-

- Con la cantidad de veces que me ha dicho papá-dijo Jason- que no llegue tarde a clase y resulte que era porque el y vuestro padre llegaron tarde en su primer día de clase-

Sara, Lily y Jason se echaron a reír.

Un instante después vieron que un montón de lechuzas entraron por el techo del Gran comedor.

-¡Mira, el correo!-dijo Sara

La lechuzas empezaron a dejar caer las cartas y objetos en algunos casos a sus respectivos dueños.

Sara reconoció a Hedwig, cuando apareció y dejo una carta encima de la mesa, cerca de Sara y Lily.

Lily cogió la carta y la abrió, haciendo señas a Sara para que se acercara a leerla, ya que intuían que debía ser de su madre.

Y no se equivocaban.

Queridas Sara y Lily

Vuestro padre me escribió anoche un mensaje contándomelo todo sobre la ceremonia de Selección.

¡Enhorabuena! Me alegro que estéis las dos en Griffindor al igual que vuestro padre y yo. Dadle la enhorabuena

también a Jason Weasley de mi parte por estar también en Griffindor. Ayer estuve hablando con Ron, el padre de Jason

y le conté todo la historia sobre los cuatro, así que podéis contárselo a Jason si queréis, aunque imagino que se lo habréis contado.

Hablando de eso, no se si es buena idea que contéis lo de que sois hermanas, ya que al tener distinto apellido daría de que hablar,

aunque también se por experiencia que ese tipo de noticias es mejor que la cuente la persona o personas en cuestión y no que se

vayan oyendo rumores, que al final es peor, así que, en principio no digáis nada, pero si os preguntan o lo que sea, mejor que oigan

la verdad de vosotras.

Bueno, como os dije en la estación, espero que aprendáis mucho sobre la magia, haced caso a vuestros profesores, y si tenéis algún

problema o duda, escribidme e intentaré ayudaros. Recordad que tenéis también a vuestro padre cerca.

Que paséis un feliz primer día en Hogwarts

Un abrazo muy fuerte, de vuestra madre que os quiere.

Hermione Granger

Cuando Sara y Lily terminaron de leer la carta, Sara y Lily estaban tan emocionadas que no podían ni hablar.

Unos minutos después fue Jason el que rompió el silencio.

-Era una carta de mis padres-dijo Jason señalando la carta que acaba de leer- felicitándome por estar en Griffindor-¿ Y vosotras?-

- Es una carta de nuestra madre-dijo Lily- por cierto, nos ha dicho que te demos la enhorabuena de su parte-

- Gracias, supongo-dijo Jason, un poco sorprendido- por cierto deberíamos ir terminando, si no queremos llegar tarde.

-Tienes razón- dijo Sara, apresurándose a terminar el desayuno-, además, estoy deseando saber como son las clases aquí-

-Y yo-dijo Lily

-Y yo-dijo Jason

Cinco minutos mas tarde, Sara, Lily y Jason salieron del Gran Comedor y se dirigieron hacia su primera clase.

-Por cierto-dijo Sara, cuando ya habían salido del Gran Comedor-¿cómo sabemos en que clase es?-

-Aquí dice-dijo Jason, mirando el horario- que esta en el tercer piso, y el aula es la primera puerta de la derecha-

Sara y Lily asintieron y los tres se dirigieron a su primera clase.

Cuando llegaron allí, ya había algunos alumnos allí, pero el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras no había llegado todavía

puesto que faltaban unos cuantos minutos para que empezara la clase.

- ¿Dónde nos sentamos?-dijo Lily viendo que las mesas para tres alumnos-

- Si queréis-dijo Jason, señalando una mesa de la segunda fila- podemos sentarnos allí-

- Vale-dijeron Sara y Lily colocando sus libros encima de la mesa-

Estuvieron hablando con algunos compañeros de clase cuando al rato, entro su nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

-Buenos días, alumnos- dijo Harry, sentándose en la mesa del profesor

-Buenos días, profesor- respondieron casi todos los alumnos

- Me llamo Harry Potter y como sabéis, voy a ser vuestro profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras-

-Antes de empezar, voy a pasar lista para iros conociendo un poco a todos¿de acuerdo?-dijo Harry

Todos los alumnos respondieron con un "sí, profesor", pero Lily como estaba un poco nerviosa, se equivoco y dijo:

-Sí, papa...digo, profesor-dijo Lily, intentando corregir su error, pero fue demasiado tarde porque el resto de la clase la había oído

y empezaron a cuchichear entre ellos.

Harry que se dio cuenta, y dijo:

-¡Silencio!-dijo Harry en voz alta- No es algo que pensaba darte importancia, pero ya que ha surgido, y teniendo en cuenta que, habiendo sido también alumno de Hogwarts, sé que las noticias y rumores vuelan, prefiero aclararlo ahora y evitar futuros rumores o comentarios¿de acuerdo?-

-Sí, profesor-dijeron los alumnos

- Es cierto que dos compañeras vuestras de primer curso, Sara Potter y Lily Granger, aquí presentes, son hijas mías-dijo Harry, muy serio-, pero, quiero dejar bien claro, que en mis clases y por supuesto en el resto de clases, serán tratadas como dos alumnas mas, es decir, no tendrán ningún privilegio ni trato especial por ser hijas de un profesor¿ha quedado claro?-dijo Harry

-Si, profesor-dijeron los alumnos, dándose cuenta que estaba hablando muy en serio

-Bueno-dijo Harry, mas relajado-, una vez aclarado esto, voy a pasaros lista, cuando mencione vuestro nombre decid presente-

Cinco minutos mas tarde, Harry dijo:

- Como os he dicho antes, me gustaría conoceros un poco mas-dijo Harry, en un tono mas ameno-, me refiero a que me gustaría saber que os gusta de Hogwarts, que os gustaría aprender y otros gustos o aficiones que tengáis-

-Ya se que a nadie le gusta tener deberes que hacer la primera semana de clase, pero como tampoco puedo perder tiempo de clase, vamos a hacer una cosa, a todo aquel que la semana que viene me entre una pequeña redacción sobre lo que os he comentado, ganará 10 puntos para su casa-dijo Harry, viendo que a la mayoría le había gustado la idea de poder ganar puntos para su casa- y además dependiendo del interés que vea que halláis puesto en la redacción podréis ganar entre 5 y 10 puntos más¿qué os parece?-

-¡Genial!-dijeron la mayoría de los alumnos emocionados

-Me alegra que os haya gustado la idea, así que esforzaros¿vale?-dijo Harry

- Bueno, con respecto a como van a ser las clases, esta asignatura va a ser el su mayor parte practica, es decir que trabajaremos en la mayoría de las clases con la varita en la mano practicando hechizos, ya que cuando mejor se aprende un hechizo es practicándolo¿no?-dijo Harry

A lo que toda la clase asintió, haciendo comentario como "por supuesto, profesor" lo que hizo ver a Harry que les había gustado la idea.

-La mejor forma-continuo Harry, cuando los alumnos se calmaron- de practicar los hechizos es con una persona delante, así que me gustaría que os dividieseis por parejas, ya se que os conocéis hace poco, pero colocaros con la persona que creéis que vais a trabajar mejor o con quien os llevéis mejor, podría hacer yo las parejas, pero creo que es mejor que practiquéis los hechizos con alguien con el que os lleváis bien-

Sara y Lily, por supuesto se pusieron juntas, pero vieron que Jason, que era un poco tímido y no conocía a nadie mas que ellas dos, se había quedado sin pareja, ya que el resto de la clase, había encontrado pareja rápidamente.

Sara se dio cuenta de ello y preguntó a Harry:

-¿Profesor, ya que Jason no tiene pareja, puede ponerse con nosotras?-

Harry echo una mirada rápida a la habitación y efectivamente se dio cuenta de que toda la clase tenia pareja, menos Jason.

- Bueno-dijo Harry, tras un instante-, estaba pensando que podías practicar conmigo, pero creo que es mejor que te pongas con Sara y Lily, lo único que- añadió Harry- tendréis que iros turnando de dos en dos¿vale?-

-Si, profesor- contesto Jason, contento, volviéndose hacia sus compañeras.

Unos minutos mas tarde, Harry dijo:

-Todos listos, bien-dijo Harry, al ver que sus alumnos asentían-, vamos a empezar con un hechizo sencillo, pero no por ello menos importante-

Harry se volvió hacia la pizarra

-Se trata del hechizo "EXPELIARMUS"-dijo Harry escribiéndolo en la pizarra- como algunos ya conoceréis, se trata de un hechizo cuyo objetivo es desarmar al oponente, es decir, quitarle su varita-

-Os parecerá un hechizo muy básico-añadió Harry viendo la cara de algunos de los alumnos-, pero no lo subestiméis, puesto que me salvo la vida en mas de una ocasión cuando tuve que enfrentarme a Voldemort-

- Así que-continuo Harry-, repetid conmigo¡EXPELIARMUS!-

-¡EXPELIARMUS!- repitieron en voz alta sus alumnos

-Bien, pero tenéis que decirlo con fe y confianza-dijo Harry

-¡EXPELIARMUS!-repitieron en voz alta sus alumnos, bastante mas fuerte que la vez anterior

-Muy bien-dijo Harry-, lo habéis hecho muy bien, pero para lanzar bien un hechizo no solo tenéis que pronunciarlo con confianza, sino que al utilizar la varita, tenéis que concentraros en el destino del hechizo, ya sea, como en este caso, una persona o un objeto, y mas importante aún, concentraros en lo que queréis conseguir con ello-

Lily Granger sonrió al oír lo que acaba de decir su padre.

-¿Le ocurre algo Señorita Granger?-dijo Harry, percibir la sonrisa de su hija-

- Nada, profesor-dijo Lily, un poco nerviosa-, es que mi madre siempre ha dicho que para lanzar un hechizo la concentración es lo mas importante de todo-

- Y tiene mucha razón, así que-dijo Harry, volviéndose hacia toda la clase-, creo que es el momento de que empecéis a practicar, una ultima cosa, como en este caso lanzaréis el hechizo mutuamente entre vosotros, la agilidad es también un factor que debéis tener en cuenta¿de acuerdo?-

-Sí, profesor-contestaron los alumnos

Y acto seguido, comenzaron a practicar el hechizo por parejas.

Sara y Lily comenzaron turnándose con Jason.

Al principio les costo un poco que el hechizo funcionase, pero tras 5 minutos, comenzaron a cogerle en tranquilo y les salía de maravilla.

Todo parecía ir bien, pero cuando Sara y Lily pronunciaron el hechizo a la vez, ambas salieron impulsadas hacia atrás, como efecto del hechizo, y cayeron al suelo varios metros de distancia desde donde habían hace apenas un segundo.

Harry al darse cuenta de lo sucedido, fue corriendo para comprobar si sus dos alumnas, e hijas se encontraban bien.

El golpe no fue muy fuerte, pero si lo suficiente para que tardaran unos cuantos minutos para recuperar la normalidad.

- Bueno- dijo Harry, mirando de nuevo a sus alumnos-, para ser la primera clase no ha ido mal del todo, todavía queda media hora para la siguiente clase, a si que, sin que sirva de precedente, lo vamos hoy a dejar aquí, no sin antes recordaros-añadió Harry en voz alta, viendo que sus alumnos comenzaban a hablar- que la semana que viene me tenéis que entregar, los que queráis ganar puntos para vuestra casa, la redacción que os he comentado al principio de la clase-

-Sí, profesor-

- Sara, Lily, acompañadme a la enfermería-dijo Harry saliendo del aula-

- Si, profesor- dijeron Sara y Lily

Una vez que los tres estaban caminando por el pasillo, Sara dijo :

-Papa¿crees que hace falta que vayamos a la enfermería?-dijo Sara- Lily y yo no nos hemos hecho tanto daño como para eso¿verdad, Lily?- añadió Sara mirando a su hermana

Cuando Harry vio asentir a Lily, contestó a ambas:

-Tranquilas, no vamos a la enfermería-dijo Harry-, lo de la enfermería ha sido una excusa para sacaros de allí sin que nadie sospechara, en realidad...-

-...vamos al despacho de Dumbeldore- añadió Harry, dejando a sus hijas sorprendidas

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hola de nuevo!

Os he dejado de piedra¿verdad? Eso es lo que hace un buen escritor ¿no? Dejar a los lectores con intriga hasta el siguiente capitulo, que lamentablemente no podrá ser hasta dentro de un mes.

Me despido, no sin antes desearos, unas felices vacaciones.

Podéis dejarme todos los reviews y comentarios que queráis que yo los leeré y contestare cuando vuelva de vacaciones.

(A lo mejor me da tiempo a contestar algunos de ellos antes de que me vaya, pero no prometo nada)

Un saludo

Jhh


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

Hola a todos, lamento haber tardado tanto en subir este capitulo, se que dije que intentaría subir el siguiente capitulo en cuanto volviese de vacaciones, pero es que he tenido un verano en el que no he parado con proyectos y exámenes pendientes. Ahora estoy un poco mas libre, asi que intentare subir tantos capítulos como me sea posible, pero no os garantizo nada porque ya he empezado las clases este año y me temo que voy a estar igual o mas liado que el anterior.

Creo que este capitulo es de los mas largos de los que he hecho hasta ahora y como no se cuanto tardare en subir el siguiente os aconsejo que lo leáis con calma y lo disfrutéis tanto o mas que lo he hecho yo escribiéndolo.

Una ultima cosa antes de terminar, quería darle las gracias a todos los que me habéis escrito un review haciéndome saber que os esta gustando la historia y sobre todo a HERMY89, que ha sido de gran ayuda y cuyas ideas veras repartidas por este y los próximos capitulos.

Y a los demás, estoy abierto a todo tipo de sugerencias porque aquí lo importante es que disfrutemos todos, yo escribiendo y vosotros leyendo, de nuestra pareja favorita, HARRY Y HERMIONE, que para mi son los que más se merecen estar juntos.

Como hace tiempo que subí el capitulo anterior, aquí os pongo el final del capitulo anterior:

_Una vez que los tres estaban caminando por el pasillo, Sara dijo :_

_-Papa, ¿crees que hace falta que vayamos a la enfermería?-dijo Sara- Lily y yo no nos hemos hecho tanto daño como para eso,¿verdad, Lily?- añadió Sara mirando a su hermana_

_Cuando Harry vio asentir a Lily, contestó a ambas:_

_-Tranquilas, no vamos a la enfermería-dijo Harry-, lo de la enfermería ha sido una excusa para sacaros de allí sin que nadie sospechara, en realidad...-_

_-...vamos al despacho de Dumbeldore- añadió Harry, dejando a sus hijas sorprendidas _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Al despacho de Dumbeldore?- preguntaron Sara y Lily atónitas

- Sí, tranquilas no pasa nada, enseguida os lo explico pero antes tengo que hablar con Dumbeldore-dijo Harry, mientras se situaba en frente de la gárgola que daba acceso al despacho de Dumbeldore

- Caramelos de Limón- dijo Harry, y acto seguido se aparto la gárgola para dejarles paso.

-¿Caramelos de Limón?-pregunto Sara- ¿qué clase de contraseña es esa?- dijo Sara mientras entraban en el despacho de Dumbeldore

-La verdad es que yo siempre me lo he preguntado-dijo una voz que resulto ser el propio Dumbeldore

-Lo siento, no pretendía...-empezó a decir Sara, avergonzada-

-No pasa nada-dijo Dumbeldore, riendo- de hecho llevo años preguntándome porque sigo con la misma contraseña tanto tiempo, imagino que será porque cuando veo uno de esos caramelos no puedo resistirme.

Sara, Lily e incluso Harry se rieron.

-Bueno Harry-dijo Dumbeldore, después de un rato- ¿qué tal te ha ido tu primera clase?-

- De eso precisamente quería hablarte-dijo Harry, poniéndose un poco serio

-Estábamos practicando el primer hechizo, el EXPELIARMUS, y cuando Sara y Lily se lanzaron el hechizo mutuamente, veras, pues salieron despedidas hacia atrás y me pregunto si tendrá que ver con tu-ya-sabes-dijo Harry

- Sí, la verdad es que es bastante posible- dijo Dumbeldore

-¿De que estáis hablando?- dijeron Sara y Lily casi al unísono

-Sara, Lily-dijo Harry- sentaos aquí conmigo-

Una vez que estuvieron sentados los cuatro, Harry dijo:

- Lily, ¿que te ha contado mama, acerca de cuando nos separamos?-pregunto Harry

Lily se quedo sorprendida por esta repentina pregunta de su padre y por ello tardo un poco en responder.

-Bueno...-empezó Lily-la verdad es que no me contó mucho, simplemente me dijo que cuando estaba embarazada de nosotras, tuvisteis una gran pelea y que cuando nacimos, vosotros decidisteis cuidar a una de nosotras por separado-

-Anda,-dijo Sara- eso es lo que me dijiste a mi-

-Lo se, cuando tomamos esa decisión, vuestra madre y yo acordamos que os contaríamos esa versión de la historia, pero la verdad es que no os contamos toda la verdad-dijo Harry, dejando a Sara y Lily anonadadas

-¿Y que paso en realidad?- preguntaron Sara y Lily al unísono

-La verdad es que la razón de la separación no fue por una pelea, fue por vuestra propia seguridad.

-¿Qué quieres decir papá?-pregunto Lily

- Veréis, poco antes de la batalla final, Hermione descubrió que estaba embarazada, lo cual fue una maravillosa noticia, de hecho fue algo que me ayudo a vencer a Voldemort creedme-dijo Harry

-¿En serio?- dijeron ambas, abrazando a Harry

-Pues claro, sois las personas mas importantes en mi vida, a parte de mama claro-dijo Harry, disfrutando aquel momento

- Bueno, lo que os decía, tras haber derrotado a Voldemort, hubo una gran fiesta, como os podéis imaginar, y eso unido a que vuestra madre estaba embarazada, fue genial pero una semana después, descubrimos que no se había solucionado el problema, ya que había muchos mortifagos, que seguían intentando seguir con el plan de Voldemort, lo que indicaba que continuaba el peligro para mi y para los míos, lo que incluía a vosotras cuando nacieseis-dijo Harry

- Por suerte, con todo el jaleo de la fiesta tras vencer a Voldemort, no habíamos comentado a nadie lo del embarazo de Hermione y decidimos mantenerlo en secreto por vuestra propia seguridad, y por eso cuando nacisteis decidimos separarnos y cuidar a ambas por separado para hacer creer a todo el mundo incluido a los seguidores de Voldemort, que no existíais y de esa manera manteneros a salvo, por lo menos hasta que estuvieseis en un sitio seguro-

- Por eso esperasteis a que llegásemos a Hogwarts-dijo Lily

- Exacto-dijo Harry

Tras un instante Lily dijo a Sara:

-Te lo dije-dijo Lily-

-¿Qué es lo que le dijiste a Sara, Lily?-pregunto Harry, siendo ahora él sorprendido

- Es que sospechaba que viendo como os querías el día que pasamos juntos en el callejón Diagon, una discusión no era suficiente motivo para permanecer separados durante tantos años-dijo Lily

Harry sonrió.

- Se nota que has heredado la gran inteligencia y sabiduría de vuestra madre, pero hay una cosa en que te equivocas-dijo Harry

-Os he dicho que os cuidamos por separado, pero no os he dicho que no nos viéramos de vez en cuando-dijo Harry- solo han sido un par de veces a lo largo de estos años, solo para saber que estábamos bien y como estabais-

- Pero teníamos que hacerlo a escondidas, puesto que no podíamos arriesgarnos a que nos descubriesen juntos, pues eso haría que pudiesen descubrirnos, cosa que no queríamos que ocurriera, de hecho hacia casi cuatro años desde la ultima vez que nos vimos-dijo Harry

Harry se giró hacia Sara:

-¿Recuerdas cuando alguna vez fuimos a casa de los Weasley, y me preguntaban sobre tu madre y no contestaba nunca?-dijo Harry- Esta era la razón por la que no decía nada a nadie sobre tu madre, ni siquiera a ti, pero lo hacia para protegerla y para protegeros a vosotras, ¿entiendes?-

-Si creo que lo entiendo-dijo Sara- pero, ¿no nos echaste de menos, papá?-

- Pues claro que os he echado de menos-dijo Harry, abrazando a Sara y Lily de nuevo- pero prefería eso a poneros en peligro-

- Cuando seáis mayores entenderéis que a veces hay que hacer sacrificios personales para ayudar a otra persona-

- Una pregunta-dijo Lily

- Dime, cariño- dijo Harry, mirándola con todo el cariño del mundo

- Te agradezco la explicación, ¿pero que tiene que ver eso con lo que a pasado antes en clase?-pregunto Lily

Harry iba a responder, pero esta vez fue Dumbeldore quien habló.

-A eso puedo responder yo-dijo Dumbeldore, acercándose un poco a ellos, les había dejado intimidad para que hablasen

- Es bastante normal, que los hijos de padres mágicos, hereden gran parte de su "poder mágico"-continuo Dumbeldore-, y debido a que vuestro padre aquí presente, y vuestra madre Hermione Granger, fueron además de los mejores magos que han estudiado aquí en Hogwarts, dos magos con gran "poder mágico", esto explica porque cuando al lanzaros un hechizo mutuamente, aunque sea uno tan básico, como es el EXPELIARMUS, aunque importante, como ya os habrá contado Harry, se formo una "explosión" que causo lo que me habéis comentado-

-Lo que nos lleva a que vosotras dos tenéis un gran "potencial mágico" por separado y que juntas, podréis realizar una gran variedad de hechizos que iréis aprendiendo a lo largo de los años que estéis aquí y que me atrevería a decir realizareis con una mayor potencia y eficiencia que incluso vuestro padres juntos, siempre que lo hagáis sobre un mismo objetivo, no sobre vosotras mismas-

- De hecho me atrevería a decir que esta no ha sido vuestra primera experiencia con la magia, ¿verdad?-pregunto Dumbeldore

Sara y Lily se miraron, pero fue Sara la primera que habló.

-La verdad es que sí, la primera vez fue cuando era muy pequeña, yo no lo recuerdo porque tenia 3 ó 4 años, pero mi padre me contó que una vez que me estaba vistiendo, saco una camiseta del armario para ponérmela y unos segundos después la tenia puesta-

- Si de eso me acuerdo perfectamente-dijo Harry- pero no le di demasiada importancia puesto que al ser Hermione y yo magos, imagine que tarde o temprano Sara mostraría su "potencial mágico", aunque tengo que decir no me lo esperaba tan pronto, de hecho no fue la ultima vez, ¿verdad Sara?-dijo Harry

- Si fue cuando tenia 8 años-dijo Sara-, de eso si que me acuerdo, estaba haciendo los deberes con papa y le señale un libro de la estantería de mi cuarto para que me los trajera y unos segundos después estaban en mi brazo sin saber como-dijo Sara

- Es como si mi necesidad en aquel momento de coger ese libro, hiciese de alguna forma que ese libro fuese hacia mi-siguió Sara

Dumbeldore se quedo pensativo durante algunos segundos y después dijo

-Mmm-dijo Dumbeldore- es una parte de la magia que pocos magos han desarrollado en la historia de la magia, pero es bueno saberlo puesto que aquí podemos desarrollarlo y probablemente te sea útil en un futuro-

-Me encantara-dijo Sara, sonriente-¿Y tu Lily, te ha pasado algo de esto?-dijo Sara, girándose hacia su hermana

-Pues ahora que lo decís-dijo Lily-, mamá me comento que una vez que yo era pequeña y mamá me estaba dando un baño en la bañera, ocurrió que fue a coger el jabón que estaba encima de nosotras pero se le escurrió y se le cayo, pero no llego al suelo sino que se detuvo cuando estaba cayendo y volvió a subir a su sitio-dijo Lily-, mama sabia que eso había tenido que ser magia, pero estaba un poco desconcertada porque ella no había hecho nada, pero entonces se giro y me vio que había levantado los brazos y entonces se dio cuenta que de alguna forma lo había hecho yo-

-Interesante-dijo Dumbeldore-, aunque tu madre ya me contó algo sobre eso, de hecho si mi memoria no me falla, me contó que te ocurrió otra cosa parecida cuando eras mas mayor,¿no?-

- Es verdad, ocurrió cuando acababa de cumplir los siete años, aunque esto fue un poco embarazoso-dijo Lily- veréis, estábamos en un parque que hay cerca de mi casa, y estaba hablando con mamá de algo, no recuerdo exactamente que, pero la cosa es que me enfadé tanto que al mover las manos me di cuenta que sin saberlo había paralizado todo el parque, duro apenas un segundo, pero lo suficiente como para darme cuenta que de alguna forma había paralizado el tiempo, menos mal que fue tan poco tiempo que nadie se dio cuenta, ni siquiera mamá-dijo Lily- de hecho le costo un poco creerlo cuando ya en casa le conté lo que había sucedido-

- Bueno, en cualquier caso- retomo Dumbeldore-, si os parece podemos quedar de vez en cuando, por ejemplo algún sábado que otro en mi despacho, para averiguar mas cosas sobre esas "habilidades" que tenéis, y ver si podemos controlarlas y desarrollarlas, cosa que estoy casi seguro, ¿qué os parece?-dijo Dumbeldore, ahora mirando tanto a Sara como a Lily

-Genial-dijeron Sara y Lily

-Bueno-dijo Dumbeldore- creo que deberíais volver, puesto que dentro de poco va a empezar vuestra siguiente clase y por ahora no comentéis nada a nadie sobre esto, salvo que sea alguien en quien confiéis bastante, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Vale, ¿vienes, papá?-dijo Sara, mirando a Harry

-Ir yendo vosotras, tengo que hablar con Dumbeldore, ya nos veremos luego, ¿de acuerdo?-dijo Harry, mirando con cariño a sus dos hijas

-Vale, hasta luego papá-dijeron Sara y Lily

Una vez que Sara y Lily estuvieron fuera de la habitación, Harry y Dumbeldore comenzaron a hablar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hola de nuevo, se que os dejo un poco a la mitad, pero es que me he dado cuenta que sino el capitulo me salía demasiado largo y se por propia experiencia, que a la larga eso es peor.

La ventaja es que tardare un poco menos en subir el siguiente capitulo ya que ya tengo parte hecho, aunque no puedo aseguraros cuando puede ser una semana, dos, tres , no lo se, pero os aseguro que intentaré subirlo lo antes posible.

Espero que halláis disfrutado del verano e intentare que a partir de ahora no haya demasiada separación, pero si vuelve a ocurrir, que espero que no sea así, ya sabéis el motivo, y en ese caso os pediría un poco de paciencia.

Como siempre, estoy deseando leer vuestros reviews acerca de cómo va la historia, si crees que falta o sobra algo, etc.

Un saludo

JHH

P.s: Por cierto, ninia potter, tomo nota de tu comentario, y sólo te digo que puede que te lleves una sorpresa en los próximos capítulos (ah, y si puedes la próxima vez mándame el review como usuario registrado así te podré contestar personalmente)


	9. Nota

Hola a todos, perdon por haber tardado tanto pero es que no he parado en estas ultimas semanas, os alegrara saber que ya casi tengo listo el siguiente capitulo asi que espero no tardar mucho en poder subirlo.

Pero antes, os he subido esto porque hay un aspecto de la historia que estoy dudando y me gustaría vuestra opinion.

Para la asignatura de pociones, en principio estaba pensando en poner al Profesor Snape, pero llevo unos cuantos dias pensando en ello y no se si poner algun otro personaje, ya sea antiguo alumno de Hogwarts(que no sea Harry o Hermione, ya vereis porque), o cualquier otro.

Por cierto, no quiero ser de los que llegan al estremo de pedir un minimo de reviews antes de subir el siguiente capitulo, pero os agradeceria que en la medida de lo posible, no solo ahora sino en los siguientes capitulos, me escribiseis vuestros comentarios u opiniones, aunque sean 1 ó 2 lineas, pero os lo agradecería y tendría mucho en cuenta.

De hecho, hay dos ideas de dos personas que ya he incluido en la historía, Hermy89 y ninia potter, que por cierto, ninia potter, veras en el proximo capitulo.

Asique durante la proxima semana estaré muy atento a vuestras aportaciones sobre el posible profesor de Pociones en nuestra historia.

Y sin que sirva de precedente, ya que esto no es un capitulo propiamente dicho, os voy a dejar un adelanto del proximo capitulo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Harry-dijo Dumbeldore acercándose a el-, solo por curiosidad¿por qué no le has contado a tus hijas lo referente a la profecía?-

-Pues, después de todo lo que ha pasado, no quería preocuparlas de momento, aunque se que al final tendrán que saberlo-dijo Harry, sonándole de algo las palabras que acababa de pronunciar-, por cierto, se sabe algo nuevo acerca de la profecía?- preguntó Harry

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Por cierto, hablando del tema-añadió Dumbeldore- ¿como van las cosas entre Hermione y tu?-

Harry se quedo desconcertado por la pregunta y por eso tardo un rato en contestar.

-Bueno-dijo Harry-, la verdad es que van bastante bien, aunque va a ser un poco difícil, ahora que yo estoy aquí como profesor pero aprovecharemos las vacaciones y mas adelante ya veremos-

xxxxxxxxx

Harry iba a salir del despacho de Dumbeldore cuando de repente, vio a Hedwig entrar y dirigirse a Dumbeldore, el cual cogió la carta que llevaba Hedwig.

- Hablando del rey de roma, parece que Hermione ya me ha contestado-dijo Dumbeldore empezando a leer la carta.

Harry se quedo desconcertado tras las palabras de Dumbeldore, pero espero a que este leyera la carta.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¿Que os ha parecido? Bueno espero que esto os anime a dejarme vuestras opiniones sobre lo que os he comentado.

Un saludo

jhh


	10. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9

Hola de nuevo a todos, una vez más, gracias a todos por vuestra paciencia y por vuestros reviews, me alegra saber que estáis disfrutando de la historia, se que he tardado un poco en subir este capitulo, así que como veis es el más largo de los que he escrito hasta ahora, así que espero que lo disfrutéis.

Así que leerlo con calma y espero os haga pasar un buen rato, al igual que el resto de los capítulos , por lo menos es mi intención.

Por cierto, gracias a los que me habeís comentado en vuestro reviews, lo que os plantee sobre el posible profesor de Pociones.

Y al resto sigo esperando vuestras sugerencias, sobre esto y sobre cualquier sugerencia que me querais comentar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Harry-dijo Dumbeldore acercándose a el-, solo por curiosidad¿por qué no le has contado a tus hijas lo referente a la profecía?-

-Pues, después de todo lo que ha pasado, no quería preocuparlas de momento, aunque se que al final tendrán que saberlo-dijo Harry, sonándole de algo las palabras que acababa de pronunciar-, por cierto, se sabe algo nuevo acerca de la profecía?- preguntó Harry

-Nada nuevo, me temo-dijo Dumbeldore-lo ultimo que he conseguido averiguar es que el enfrentamiento final ocurrirá en algún momento al final de su primer año en Hogwarts, por eso quiero empezar a prepararlas poco a poco, ahora que lo sabemos y tenemos tiempo para prepararlas-dijo Dumbeldore

-Sobre todo intenta que en tus clases practiquen los hechizos conjuntos-añadió Dumbeldore-eso les ayudara a avanzar bastante-

-De acuerdo, Dumbeldore-dijo Harry- haré todo lo posible para que Sara y Lily estén lo mejor preparadas para cuando llegue su momento, por cierto-añadió Harry- ¿porque me preguntaste antes lo del porque de que no les había dicho nada sobre la profecía?-

-Ah, eso, pues para hacerte ver que yo estaba en la misma situación cuando la profecía de Voldemort y tu estabas en tu primer año-dijo Dumbeldore-, y me alegra saber que por fin entiendes mi posición, aunque si me permites un consejo, por experiencia personal, no conviene que se lo ocultes por demasiado tiempo-

-De acuerdo-dijo Harry

-No digo que se lo tengas que decir ahora, pero mas adelante si durante el año te vuelven a preguntar o se enteran de algo de la profecía, deberías ser tu el que se lo contase, puesto que siendo su padre, eres el que mas derecho tiene a contárselo, bueno, Hermione y tu-dijo Dumbeldore

-Por cierto, hablando del tema-añadió Dumbeldore- ¿como van las cosas entre Hermione y tu?-

Harry se quedo desconcertado por la pregunta y por eso tardo un rato en contestar.

-Bueno-dijo Harry-, la verdad es que van bastante bien, aunque va a ser un poco difícil, ahora que yo estoy aquí como profesor pero aprovecharemos las vacaciones y mas adelante ya veremos-

-Aunque la verdad-dijo Harry- es que es un alivio saber que ahora que Sara y Lily están seguras en Hogwarts, no tenemos que ocultar nuestra relación, de hecho, el día que pasamos juntos en el Callejón Diagon, creo que nos sirvió para darnos cuenta de que nos seguimos queriendo, después de tanto tiempo, y que con el tiempo, podemos ir recuperando la pasión que teníamos al salir de Hogwarts-

- Pues me alegro y espero que todo vaya bien entre Hermione y tu-dijo Dumbeldore

- Gracias Dumbeldore, eso espero yo también, si no tienes que decirme nada mas, creo que me voy a ir que próxima clase va a empezar dentro unos 15 minutos-dijo Harry

-Por ahora nada, Harry-dijo Dumbeldore-, muchas gracias por haber venido, ya nos iremos viendo a lo largo de la semana para ver como van evolucionando tus clases-

-De acuerdo-dijo Harry, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta- hasta luego, Dumbeldore, si surge alguna novedad sobre lo que hemos estado hablando, te lo comentare lo antes que pueda-

Harry iba a salir del despacho de Dumbeldore cuando de repente, vio a Hedwig entrar y dirigirse a Dumbeldore, el cual cogió la carta que llevaba Hedwig.

- Hablando del rey de roma, parece que Hermione ya me ha contestado-dijo Dumbeldore empezando a leer la carta.

Harry se quedo desconcertado tras las palabras de Dumbeldore, pero espero a que este leyera la carta.

_Querido Dumbeldore,_

_Lamento haber tardado tanto en contestarte, pero es que como sabes, he estado muy liada sobre todo después de todo lo que ha pasado con lo de Sara y Lily y eso._

_De hecho, lo ocurrido estas semanas me ha ayudado a tomar una decisión, te explico._

_Como sabes, hace unos meses el actual ministro de magia, me ofreció ser su sustituto el año que viene._

_En un principio me atrajo bastante la idea, de hecho cuando se lo comente a Harry el día que fuimos con Sara y Lily al Callejón Diagon, me dijo textualmente "que no había mejor persona que yo para el cargo", así que en principio estaba pensando en aceptar. Pero seguía pensando en el inconveniente de que Lily, y ahora Sara y Harry irían a Hogwarts y no les vería tan a menudo. _

_Y entonces llego tu carta, en la que me ofrecías la posibilidad de trabajar en Hogwarts como profesora de encantamientos._

_Si te soy sincera, por mi mente pasaron muchas cosas, por un lado me atraía mucho la idea puesto que siempre había pensado en enseñar en Hogwarts, pero por otro todos estos años el Ministerio de Magia habían sido bastante buenos._

_Pero el hecho de ver a Harry y a las niñas salir hacia Hogwarts, y la posterior charla aquella tarde con Ron, que por cierto te manda un saludo, me hicieron darme cuenta de que estar con ellos era mas importante que mi carrera profesional, además quien sabe lo que me depara el futuro como profesora de Hogwarts._

_Así que ayer y hoy por la mañana he hablado con los compañeros del Ministerio y sobre todo con el Ministro de Magia explicándole el porqué de mi partida y ya esta todo arreglado. _

_De hecho, cuando termines de leer esto, activa la red flu de tu despacho y estaré allí dentro de unos minutos._

_Un saludo_

_Hermione_

-¿ Y bien?-dijo Harry, mirando a Dumbeldore que se fue a activar la red flu, tal como le había dicho Hermione

- Bueno-dijo Dumbeldore, mirando de nuevo a Harry-, me parece que no va a ser tan difícil como crees volver a retomar la vuestra relación-

Harry miro a Dumbeldore incluso mas sorprendido que antes.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Dumbeldore¿Y que es eso que le has pedido a Hermione?-dijo Harry, cada vez mas desconcertado

De repente alguien hablo, pero no fue Dumbeldore.

- Creo que esa pregunta te la puedo contestar yo, Harry-dijo Hermione, que acababa de aparecer a través de la red flu-

En cuanto Harry vio a Hermione salió corriendo y la abrazo con tal fuerza que casi caen los dos al suelo.

-¡Hermione!-dijo Harry, comenzando a besarla, una vez que se hallaba en sus brazos

Dumbeldore se aparto para dejarles un poco de intimidad.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, Harry-dijo Hermione-, y aunque me encantaría seguir besándote ahora mismo, me gustaría explicarte porque estoy aquí¿de acuerdo?- dijo Hermione cogiendole de la mano

-De acuerdo-dijo Harry, sentándose junto a Hermione, sin soltar su mano

Entonces Hermione le contó a Harry toda la historia, incluido todo lo que había hablado con Dumbeldore.

-Así que- terminó Hermione-, me parece que volvemos a ser compañeros, esta vez como profesores-añadió Hermione ante la mirada de Harry

-Te quiero, Hermione-dijo Harry, abrazando a Hermione de nuevo

-Yo también te quiero, Harry-dijo Hermione

-Bueno, podríamos seguir así horas-dijo Hermione, unos instantes después-, pero tu tienes clase y Dumbeldore tendrá cosas que hacer, por cierto Dumbeldore, sobre mis clases...-

-No te preocupes Hermione, por ahora solo tendrás que dar clase a los alumnos de tercer y cuarto curso, así como tu primera clase no es hasta el miércoles, tenemos tiempo para planificarlo todo-dijo Dumbeldore

- Si quieres-continuo Dumbeldore- pásate por mi despacho mañana por la mañana y hablamos del horario y de lo que tienes que enseñar¿de acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo-dijo Hermione, agradecida-, y gracias de nuevo por esta oportunidad-

-No hay de que-dijo Dumbeldore-, por cierto, tu presentación oficial será en la cena de esta noche, así que hasta entonces, tratad de llamar la atención lo menos posible-dijo Dumbeldore, guiñándoles un ojo

Harry y Hermione se sonrojaron ante este comentario, sobre todo viniendo de Dumbeldore.

Harry y Hermione estaban a punto de irse, cuando Hermione se giro de repente y dijo:

-Una ultima cosa-dijo Hermione-¿cual va a ser mi habitación?, siempre he tenido curiosidad por saber donde duermen los profesores-dijo Hermione mirando a Harry

-Ah, si, Harry te la enseñará-dijo Dumbeldore, mirando a Harry extrañado-, es la habitación que esta a lado de la tuya-

- Creía que esa habitación estaba vacía-dijo Harry

- La tenia preparada para Hermione-dijo Dumbeldore

-¿Cómo podías saber...-empezó a decir Hermione

-¿qué ibas a venir?-dijo Dumbeldore- Digamos que intuía que no rechazarías mi oferta-

Hermione se quedo sin palabras, ante esa contestación.

-Bueno-dijo Harry, tras un instante-, ahora si que nos vamos, que faltan diez minutos para mi próxima clase, y tengo que enseñarte tu habitación, Hermione-dijo Harry, cogiendo a Hermione de nuevo de la mano

-vale, hasta luego, Dumbeldore-dijo Hermione

Y dicho esto Harry, acompañado por Hermione, salió del despacho de Dumbeldore, para ir a dar su segunda clase en su primer día como profesor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras tanto, nada más salir del despacho de Dumbeldore, Sara y Lily comenzaron a hablar sobre todo lo que acaban de descubrir sobre su pasado, presente y futuro.

- Todavía no me lo puedo creer-dijo Lily-, y eso que sospechaba que pasaba algo más, nunca imagine que nos estaban ocultando algo como esto-

- Ya, a mi también me cuesta creerlo todavía-dijo Sara-, aunque eso de que posiblemente tengamos habilidades especiales, por llamarlo de alguna forma, es genial, sobre todo si podemos utilizarlas en un futuro-

- Si, yo también lo he pensado, la verdad es que puede ser bastante entretenido y por que no-dijo Lily- sacar mejores notas en clase-

-Hablando de clase¿cual es la que nos toca ahora?- dijo Sara-

-Creo que...-dijo Lily, sacando su horario-si, nos toca transformaciones con McGonagal, por lo poco que hemos hablado con ella, parece bastante simpática-

-Si, eso espero- dijo Sara-, por cierto, ahora que me doy cuenta, según lo que nos a contado papá, ya no hay motivo para que estemos separadas, así que en vacaciones podemos vivir los cuatro juntos-

-Es verdad-dijo Lily, contenta-, no me había dado cuenta¿crees que papá y mamá volverán a estar juntos, como pareja digo?-

-Yo creo que sí-dijo Sara-, además por lo que me contó papa, justo antes de salir de casa para venir aquí, dijo que por lo menos lo iban a intentar, ya que por su parte, seguía queriendo a mamá, pero que iba ir despacio porque no quería fastidiarlo-

-A mi mamá me dijo más o menos lo mismo sobre papá-dijo Lily-, y yo también creo que se quieren mucho pero que tienen un poco de miedo por todo este tiempo-

-¿Crees que deberíamos ayudarles a ello?-dijo Sara- Lo digo porque yo también quiero que estén juntos-

- Si de verdad se siguen queriendo, como al principio, creo que tarde o temprano, se darán cuenta de ello-dijo Lily-, aunque si vemos la ocasión, podemos ayudarles "sutilmente"¿me sigues?-dijo Lily, guiñándole un ojo a Sara

- Sí, creo que se por donde vas-dijo Sara, sonriendo-

- Bueno vamos a clase de McGonagal, que Jasón debe de estar preguntándose donde estamos-dijo Lily

-Recuerda lo que ha dicho papá y Dumbeldore-dijo Sara-, no podemos decirle a nadie lo que ha pasado, habrá que inventarse una excusa como que, fuimos a la enfermería y que nos dijeron que no era nada grave-

-Si, aunque hablando de eso-dijo Lily-, debemos tener cuidado en no lanzarnos hechizos mutuamente-

-Bueno por eso no hay problema-dijo Sara-, podemos turnarnos con Jasón y ya esta, e incluso podemos decir que nos han dicho que por precaución no debemos lanzarnos hechizos y además no estaríamos diciendo ninguno mentira-

Cuando llegaron al aula encontraron a Jasón, que las estaba esperando.

- Por fin-dijo Jasón, acercándose a ellas- Sara, Lily¿estáis bien?-

- Sí- dijo Lily-, no ha sido nada, simplemente hemos ido por precaución-

- Sí, al final solo ha sido un susto- continuó Sara-, pero gracias por preocuparte, Jasón-dijo Sara sonriéndole

-¿Y sabéis por qué os ha pasado eso?- pregunto Jasón

-No están seguros, pero el profesor Potter -dijo Sara, no queriendo volver a meter la pata ya que el resto de compañeros ya estaban en el aula-, nos ha dicho que por si acaso, cuando practiquemos hechizos de ese tipo nos turnemos contigo, para evitar que vuelva a pasar-

-Vamos, si no te importa-añadió Lily

- Si, si, por mi no hay ningún problema-dijo Jasón-, además Sara y yo nos conocemos desde hace tiempo, y tu Lily eres muy simpática- añadió Jasón, viendo que la reacción de Lily-, así que será un placer trabajar con vosotras-

De pronto uno de los chicos que estaba cerca de ellos tres y que había escuchado la conversación dijo:

-¡ Qué pasa, Weasley, intentando quedar bien con las hijas del profe, para no suspender!-dijo el chico rubio- ¡Que patético!-

Jasón se giro enfadado y dijo:

-¿Y tu quien se supone que eres?-dijo Jasón, gritando

- Mi nombre es Justin Malfoy-dijo Justin- y a mi no me grites-

- Te gritare si me da la gana-dijo Jasón, enfadado-, sobre todo si te metes conmigo o con mis amigas-

-¡Oh, que tierno!-dijo Justin, ridiculizándole-,¿desde cuando te has convertido en el defensor de las chicas?-

-Desde que son mis amigas-dijo Jasón, cada vez más enfadado-, y como te vuelvas a meter con ellas...-dijo Jasón, acercándose cada vez mas a Justin, pero noto que Sara le cogía del brazo

En ese momento llego McGonagal, y se encontró a dos chicos a punto de pelearse.

-¡Que es lo que esta pasando aquí!- dijo la profesora McGonagal, acercándose a ambos-

Como tanto Jasón como Justin hablaron a la vez:

-¡Silencio!-dijo McGonagal-¿tu nombre es?-dijo señalando a Jasón

-Me llamo Jasón Weasley-dijo Jasón-

-Y yo me llamo Justin Malfoy-dijo Justin-

-Eso no es excusa-dijo McGonagal y se giro de nuevo hacia Jasón-¿Señor Weasley, puede explicarme que es lo que ha sucedido?-

-Por supuesto-dijo Jasón, contento de que le hubiese preguntado primero-, yo estaba hablando tranquilamente con Sara y Lily-dijo Jasón, mirando a ambas-y de repente Malfoy se a acercado y se ha metido y me ha insultado-

-¿Es eso cierto, señor Malfoy?- dijo McGonagal, mirando ahora a Justin Malfoy-

-Si, pero...-dijo Justin, viendo que no tenia justificación posible

- En cualquier caso, no hay justificación posible a lo que habéis hecho, los dos-dijo McGonagal, seria

- Quiero que sepáis-continuo McGonagal-, que no voy a tolerar ese tipo de comportamiento ni en mis clases, ni en ningún sitio, y la próxima vez que les pille, no me quedara más remedio que quitar puntos a vuestras respectivas casas¿me habéis entendido?-dijo McGonagal, mirándolos a ambos

- Si, profesora-respondieron ambos

-Y ahora ir a vuestro pupitres que vamos a comenzar la clase-dijo McGonagal

Tanto Jasón como Justin, se volvieron, y cuando Jasón vio que Justin le miraba y murmuraba "nenaza", Justin hizo un ademán de ir hacia él pero Sara le volvió a coger del brazo.

- No le hagas caso, Jasón-dijo Sara- no merece la pena-

Jasón miro a Sara y asintió.

Cuando Sara, Jasón y Lily se sentaron juntos, Lily dijo a Jasón por lo bajo para que solo la oyeran ellos dos.

-Además, otras muchas formas de defenderse-dijo Lily, guiñando un ojo a Jasón

-¡Lily!-dijo Sara, sorprendida

-¡Qué!-dijo Lily, mirando ahora a su hermana-, como si Malfoy se va a quedar ahí sentado sin hacer nada-

En ese momento McGonagal, que ya se había sentado en la mesa, empezó a hablar.

- Buenos días, alumnos-dijo McGonagal-

- Buenos días, profesora- respondieron los alumnos

- Soy la profesora McGonagal y voy a enseñaros Transformaciones.

- En esta asignatura-continuo McGonagal-, aprenderéis a convertir, mediante la magia, objetos en animales y viceversa, puesto que es una asignatura en su mayoría práctica, creo que os resultará bastante interesante y espero que le dediquéis el mayor interés y tiempo posible¿de acuerdo?-

- Si, profesora-

- Estupendo, primero pasare lista para iros conociendo-dijo McGonagal, mientras sacaba la lista-, y después empezaremos con los primeros hechizos básicos de transformaciones.

Sara y Lily, al igual que la mayoría de sus compañeros, atendieron ilusionados a su segunda clase que parecía bastante interesante.

Lo que Sara y Lily no sabían es que mas tarde recibirían una sorpresa mucho mayor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hola de nuevo!!!

Espero que os haya gustado, sobre todo a **ninia potter**, ya que aunque no lo había pensado, la aparición de Hermione, va a dar mucho juego¿no creéis?

Bueno, en cualquier caso, ya lo iremos descubriendo en los próximos capítulos , que como veis, aunque yo sea el escritor, acepto cualquier sugerencia que me pongáis en vuestros reviews, que espero que me sigáis escribiendo, y que siempre que pueda lo tendré en cuenta a la hora de continuar con la historia, como la idea de **ninia potter** traer a Hermione a Hogwarts, cosa que al principio no había pensado, pero que ha parecido muy buena idea, no voy a aseguraros que todo lo que comentéis va a estar en la historia, pero si os aseguro que lo tendré en cuenta.

Así que, lo dicho, espero ansioso vuestros reviews y nos veremos en el próximo capitulo.

Un saludo

Jhh


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 10

Hola de nuevo!!!

Lamento la tardanza, pero como ya os he comentado, estoy hasta arriba de trabajos y proyectos en la Universidad.

De hecho tenia intención de haberlo subido el pasado fin de semana, pero me ha sido imposible porque no tenia conexión a Internet, espero que no me vuelva a pasar.

Bueno, a lo que iba, antes que nada quería agradeceros a todos los que me habéis enviando reviews en los últimos capítulos sobre vuestras impresiones, y los que no, os sigo esperando.

Sobre el tema de quien va a ser el profesor de Pociones en nuestra historia, he tomado buena nota de vuestras sugerencias, pero por supuesto, no os voy a revelar quien va a ser, tendréis que estar atentos en los próximos capítulos para averiguar quien es.

Una ultima cosa, este capitulo es exclusivamente sobre Harry y Hermione, que después de 10 capítulos, yo creo que se lo merecen¿no? No se vosotros, pero a mi me encanta leer, y en este caso escribir, escenas románticas sobre Harry y Hermione, nuestra pareja favorita.

Así que, los que seáis unos románticos empedernidos como yo, este capitulo va para vosotros.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry y Hermione fueron cogidos de la mano, hasta que llegaron a las habitaciones de los profesores que estaban en el séptimo piso.

- No te puedes imaginar lo feliz que me hace el saber que vamos a estar juntos todo el año, Hermione- dijo Harry, besando a Hermione justo antes de entrar en la habitación de Hermione

-Yo también me alegro, Harry-dijo Hermione, dándose cuenta cuanto había echado de menos los besos de Harry-, esta es mi habitación, entonces-dijo Hermione, observando ahora su nueva habitación-, la verdad es que es bastante bonita y agradable-

-No tanto como tu-dijo Harry volviendo a besar a Hermione, esta vez de forma mas intensa-

-¡Vaya, Harry!-dijo Hermione, unos instantes después-, no creía haber echado tanto de menos tus besos-

- Pues vete acostumbrando, cariño-dijo Harry-, porque a partir de ahora va a ser una costumbre entre los dos-

Hermione se quedo paralizada al oír a Harry llamarla "cariño", y Harry dijo:

-¿Qué?-dijo Harry, sorprendido

-Nada, es que hacía mucho tiempo que no me llamabas cariño, o algo similar-dijo Hermione

-Si te molesta...-empezó a decir Harry

-¿Cómo me va a molestar?-dijo Hermione, besando a Harry-, es solo que me ha sorprendido, pero, puedes llamarme cariño, cielo o lo que quieras, siempre que no estemos en publico claro-añadió Hermione recordando lo que les había dicho Dumbeldore

- Me alegro, cariño-dijo Harry, besando de nuevo a Hermione-, bueno me voy corriendo que va a empezar mi próxima clase-

- ¿Tienes muchas clases hoy, cielo?-dijo Hermione-

- Pues-dijo Harry, echando un vistazo a su horario- la verdad es que no, solo tengo una clase más de dos horas, y después tengo el resto del día libre, así que, vete organizando tu ropa, libros y demás y hablamos después mas despacio-

- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro que he traído libros?-dijo Hermione-

- Hermione, puede que no nos hayamos visto mucho durante los últimos años, pero te conozco lo suficiente, como para saber que tu afición por los libros es algo que no cambiara nunca en ti, y permíteme decirte que es una de las cosas que te hacen tan maravillosa y especial, cielo-dijo Harry, besándola apasionadamente

- Por que ahora tienes clase-dijo Hermione-, que si no, por lo que acabas de decir, ahora mismo ibas a tener la mayor "sesión besucona" que no has tenido en tu vida-dijo Hermione, dando a Harry un ultimo pero apasionado beso

- Tomo nota-dijo Harry, sonriendo-, te quiero mucho, Hermione- añadió Harry antes de irse

-Yo también te quiero, Harry-dijo Hermione-, ah, y no le digas nada a Sara y Lily si te las encuentras, quiero darles una sorpresa- añadió Hermione

- De acuerdo, cielo-dijo Harry-, hasta luego

-Hasta luego, Harry-dijo Hermione, sonriendo

Mientras Hermione, veía como Harry se dirigía a su siguiente clase, se quedo aun más convencida de que había tomado la decisión mas correcta, no solo por sus hijas, sino porque tendría al amor de su vida a su lado

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Apenas había pasado una hora, desde que Harry se había ido a dar su segunda clase, y Hermione ya había deshecho su equipaje y no tenía nada más que hacer así que fue al despacho de Dumbeldore para que le diese el horario de las clases que tenia que impartir y el temario de ambos cursos para irse preparando.

Cuando Harry, llego tras haber dado su segunda y última clase aquel día, vio que Hermione estaba sentada en un pequeño escritorio organizando papeles y libros.

-Hola, cariño-dijo Harry acercándose a Hermione y dándole un beso-,¿todavía organizando cosas?-

-Hola, Harry-dijo Hermione-, eso ya termine hace rato, por eso fui a ver a Dumbeldore para que me diese los horarios y los temarios para empezar a preparar las clases de esta semana-

-¿Por curiosidad, es difícil eso de ser profesor?-dijo Hermione- ¿Qué tal te ha ido a ti el primer día?-

- Depende mucho de a que curso estás dando las clases-dijo Harry-, por ejemplo hoy he dado clase a primero y a quinto y se nota bastante la diferencia, los de primero aunque están un poco perdidos porque acaban de llegar, si intentas animarles a que tomen interés en la asignatura, no es difícil, de hecho les he dicho que quería conocerles a cada uno, pero como no quería perder tiempo en clase¿sabes como lo he solucionado?-

-Pues no se-dijo Hermione pensativa-, con una especie de trabajo o redacción.

- Exacto-dijo Harry-, pero como sabía que siendo la primera semana no les gustaría mucho, se me ocurrió la idea de premiar con puntos extra para sus casas aquel que me lo entregase¿qué te parece?-

- ¡Harry, eso es genial!-dijo Hermione-, ni a mi se me hubiese ocurrido una idea mejor-

-Lo dudo mucho-dijo Harry, besando a Hermione-, por cierto, te tengo que contar lo que ha pasado en clase a Sara y Lily, tranquila que no ha sido nada-añadió rápidamente Harry al ver la cara de Hermione-, te explico-

- En mi primera clase, les he enseñado el hechizo EXPELIARMUS, por que creía que era un buen hechizo para empezar-dijo Harry, viendo que Hermione asentía con la cabeza-, entonces se han puesto por parejas, Sara y Lily, se han puesto juntas, obviamente, y como Jasón estaba solo le he dicho que se pusiese con ellas y que se turnasen-

- Jasón, te refieres a Jasón Weasley, el hijo de Ron y Luna-dijo Hermione

-Si-dijo Harry-, bueno pues Sara y Lily empezaron a practicar el hechizo con Jasón, pero cuando Sara y Lily se lanzaron el hechizo mutuamente por primera vez, no se como paso, pero el resultado fue que Sara y Lily salieron expulsadas hacia atrás-dijo Harry-, por eso estaba con Dumbeldore cuando recibió tu mensaje, de hecho llegas a aparecer diez minutos antes y nos encuentras a los cuatro hablando-

Hermione se había quedado de piedra, no literalmente, pero no dijo nada porque Harry seguía hablando.

- Por cierto, debido a lo ocurrido, entre Dumbeldore y yo le hemos contado a Sara y Lily, la verdad sobre porque nos separamos-dijo Harry-, bueno, todo salvo lo de que hay una profecía acerca de ellas, podía habérselo contado, pero no quería darles mas información por el momento-

- No se si a lo mejor es demasiado pronto-dijo Hermione, un poco mas calmada-, pero después de lo que ha sucedido, había que contarles algo¿no?-

Harry, asintió.

-Pero, si no saben lo de la profecía-dijo Hermione-¿como vamos a poder ayudarlas a cumplirla? Aunque sigo pensando que son demasiado pequeñas para eso-

- Mientras Dumbeldore, le hablaba de la causa de lo ocurrido en clase, les ha preguntado sobre si recordaban de algún incidente cuando eran pequeñas y ambas le han contado lo que les paso de pequeñas, que por cierto, no se tú, pero cuando vi a Sara haciendo magia, aunque fuera inconscientemente, cuando tenia 3 años, por muy magos que seamos, yo no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo, de hecho tarde varios días en convencerme de que aquello había pasado-

- Si, a mi me paso igual-dijo Hermione, sonriendo-, la verdad es que tenemos mucha suerte de tener unas hijas tan maravillosas como Sara y Lily¿verdad?

-Si, desde luego,-dijo Harry cogiendo de la mano a Hermione-, pero sobretodo, no sabes lo afortunado que soy por tener a mi lado a una persona tan maravillosa, inteligente y hermosa como tu-

- Te lo advertí-dijo Hermione, sonriente.

Y acto seguido Hermione se lanzo encima de Harry, y empezó besarle, primero de forma suave, pero poco a poco los besos y caricias empezaron a ser mas apasionados.

Unos minutos después, se separaron y Harry dijo:

-Vaya, Hermione-dijo Harry-, eso ha sido increíble, creo que cada vez me gusta más la idea de poder estar juntos todo el año y creo que cada minuto que pasa estoy mas enamorado de ti, Hermione, si eso es posible-

- ¿Lo dices en serio?-dijo Hermione, mirándole con dulzura

- Puede parecerte un poco tonto, pero es lo que siento-dijo Harry

- Harry, no sigas diciendo esas cosas tan bonitas, por que están dando unas ganas de besarte que..-dijo Hermione

- Pues hazlo-dijo Harry, sonriendo-, nadie te lo impide-

- Puede que más tarde, pero ahora quiero que me sigas contando lo de Sara y Lily y sus "habilidades especiales", por llamarlo de alguna manera-dijo Hermione

- Pues, una vez que Dumbeldore escucho lo que Sara y Lily le dijeron, sabiendo Dumbeldore lo de la profecía, le dijo que de vez en cuando algunos sábados ha quedado con ellas en su despacho para intentar enseñarles a desarrollar esas "habilidades especiales"-dijo Harry

- No se si hice lo correcto-continuo Harry-, pero no les conté lo de la profecía porque no quería preocuparlas demasiado¿crees que debería habérselo contado?-

- Pues la verdad es que no lo sé-dijo Hermione-, pero si, quizás lo mejor es no decirles nada, por ahora-

- Es curioso como las situaciones se repiten-dijo Harry-, me refiero a que tu y yo estamos ahora en una situación muy parecida que Dumbeldore, con lo de la profecía de Voldemort-añadió Harry, viendo la cara de incomprensión de Hermione

- ¿Empiezas a entender por qué no lo hizo, eh?-dijo Hermione, sonriente

-Bueno, cambiando de tema-dijo Hermione-,¿qué tal has visto a Sara y Lily en su primer día de clases?-

- Pues, bastante ilusionadas, la verdad-dijo Harry-, cosa normal, por cierto, la cara que van a poner cuando sepan que estás aquí-

- Esa es otra de las cosas que estado pensando, y que me gustaría saber tu opinión, Harry-dijo Hermione-, que vamos a hacer con respecto a que Sara y Lily son nuestras hijas, quiero decir hijas de profesores-

-Porque..., todavía nadie lo sabe¿verdad?-dijo Hermione, viendo la cara de Harry

-Pues veras-dijo Harry-, es que estaba pasando lista y cuando dije el nombre de Lily, en vez de responder "si profesor", se confundió y dijo "si papa", así que sabiendo como funcionan las cosas aquí en Hogwarts ya lo debe saber toda la escuela-

-Pobre Lily-dijo Hermione-, y ¿qué dijiste cuando pasó eso?-

-Lo único que podía hacer-dijo Harry-, decir que era cierto, pero si que les deje bien claro, que Sara y Lily por ser hijas de un profesor, no iban a recibir un trato diferente por mi parte o por la de cualquier profesor-

-No se si debería haber dicho otra cosa, pero fue la mejor opción que se me ocurrió en ese momento-añadió Harry

- Si-dijo Hermione-, creo que yo también habría hecho lo mismo, y pensándolo bien, ahora que soy profesora, puede que tenga que hacerlo-

-Bueno, cariño-dijo Harry, cogiendole la mano de nuevo a Hermione-, en principio no tienes que preocuparte por eso, porque según a dicho Dumbeldore, vas a dar clase sólo a tercero y a cuarto, así que por ahora no coincidirías con Sara y Lily en clase-

-Gracias, Harry-dijo Hermione, dándole un suave pero apasionado beso

-De nada-dijo Harry, cuando ambos se separaron-,no es que me queje, pero ¿puedo saber por qué?-

- Por muchas cosas-dijo Hermione-, pero sobre todo por estar a mi lado en cada momento, y lo que es más importante, por ser tu mismo-

- Ahora eres tú la que te lo acabas de ganar-dijo Harry

-¿El qué?-dijo Hermione, desconcertada

-Esto-dijo Harry, y acto seguido comenzó a besarla de nuevo, de forma apasionada

Tras un largo rato, de besos y caricias entre Harry y Hermione, que ambos disfrutaron, Harry se separó y dijo:

- Vaya Hermione-dijo Harry-, creo que ya te lo dije ante, pero te lo vuelvo a repetir, no dejo de asombrarme de ti, será una impresión mía quizás, pero creo que cada vez besas mejor-

-Gracias Harry-dijo Hermione, sonrojándose-, por cierto, creo que deberíamos parar, por que si seguimos así, no se si voy a ser capaz de volver parar y...-

-No es que no quiera-añadió Hermione rápidamente, al ver que Harry iba a decir algo-, es que después de tantos años, creo que todavía no estoy preparada para volver a dar ese paso-

-Entiendo-dijo Harry

-Pero eso no significa-dijo Hermione-que no podamos tener "sesiones besuconas", de vez en cuando-

- No lo dudaba-dijo Harry, sonriendo-, no, ahora en serio, Hermione, sabes que nunca te obligaría a hacer nada que no quisieses hacer, así que, no te preocupes, así que, como tú misma me has dicho en alguna ocasión, cuando tenga que pasar, en este caso, volver a pasar, pasará-

-Gracias de nuevo, cielo-dijo Hermione, besando a Harry

-No tienes por que darlas, Hermione-dijo Harry, respondiendo a su beso-, sabes que haría lo que fuera por hacerte feliz, además no tengo ninguna prisa, de hecho disfrutar estos momentos a solas contigo, para mí, es mas que suficiente-

-A mi también me encanta estar contigo, Harry-dijo Hermione-, de hecho esa fue una de las razones por las que me hicieron decantarme por venir aquí, y rechazar la oferta del Ministro de Magia-

-¿Te arrepientes?-dijo Harry

- Al principio, un poco si, no te voy a engañar-dijo Hermione-, pero ahora mismo, no me gustaría estar en otro sitio mejor, que estar aquí contigo, bueno y con nuestras hijas, claro-

-Me alegro-dijo Harry, besándola de nuevo-, y te prometo que haré todo lo posible para que te merezca la pena estar aquí, no se si ves por donde voy-añadió Harry, sonriendo a Hermione

-Si, creo que si, y no hace falta que hagas nada, solo ser tu mismo, eso es lo que más me gusta de ti-dijo Hermione

- Pues ahora lo que más me apetece es besarte hasta dejarte sin respiración-dijo Harry-, eso si, no haré nada más de lo que tu quieras que hagamos-añadió Harry

-Te quiero mucho, Harry-dijo Hermione, comenzando a besarle

-Yo también te quiero, Hermione-dijo Harry

Y Harry y Hermione siguieron disfrutando de sus momentos a solas, aprovechando que tenían el resto de la mañana libre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hola!!!

Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo. Si os soy sincero, la verdad es que después de leer tantas fanfics de Harry y Hermione, algunos maravillosos por cierto, tenía ganas de escribir una escena romántica para Harry y Hermione.

Ah, y para los que os haya gustado mucho, ni se os ocurra pensar que esto va a ser la única escena romántica entre ellos, esto solo es el principio, y hasta aquí puedo leer...

Muchas gracias a todos por vuestra paciencia.

jhh


End file.
